<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Me In The Pale Moonlight by encinoqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575390">Meet Me In The Pale Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/encinoqueen/pseuds/encinoqueen'>encinoqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Developing Relationship, Ending C: The Third Way, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mental Health Issues, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/encinoqueen/pseuds/encinoqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet had never seen a bright day until Trevor came along into her life and swooped her right off her feet as she and Los Santos’ psychopath begins a lifetime romance as they navigate through life together and never apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton/Tracey De Santa, Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Gave You My Heart & You Took It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt at a fic haha! My summary is all over the place lol. But I am in love with Trevor so I thought I’d give this fic a try.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night time in Los Santos as the Christmas Eve moon shined brightly glowing the ever-bright city of Los Santos and in unusual Trevor fashion he had arrived late to Michael’s annual Christmas Eve bash due to some business he had to take care off at Vanilla Unicorn.  </p><p>Trevor was never the one to care about how he looked but for the past year he had been aware and careful of what he chooses to wear and how he presents himself since Violet had come around. He looked at himself in the rear mirror of the Bodhi and exited the truck and made way to the party that was clearly ongoing and loud. Being Michael’s best friend of course he had to attend the annual bash Michael had been throwing ever since they were reunited. Luckily for Trevor he doesn’t have to attend it solo anymore.</p><p>The music was playing loud and the house was just full of Michael’s movie people and Amanda’s friends. Trevor’s eyes were searching the entire house looking for the familiar face he had been dying to see since he last saw her this afternoon. Franklin comes along and greets Trevor “a-yo thought you’d never show up man. In a tuxedo nonetheless”</p><p>“Of course I’d show up and dressed for the occasion mind you homie” he replied in true Trevor fashion while eyes were still<br/>
searching the room not focusing on Franklin.<br/>
“Are you searching for something?”<br/>
“I’m looking for my girl Frank, seen her?”<br/>
“Shit, Vi? I think she’s dancing or something outside by the pool.”<br/>
“Well why didn’t you say so?” Trevor clapped and tapped Franklin’s back in a dramatic way. </p><p>Super Freak was getting increasingly loud as Trevor stepped outside to look for Violet and his eyes landed on a figure that emulates a shiny disco ball, she tossed her red hair as she danced to the beat and laughed with Amanda. The moonlight of Los Santos shined on her so perfectly that made Trevor feel all the warm fuzzy things he had never felt before, he decided to take this moment in and look at the love of his life from afar just to watch her on her own without him and wondered what goes on in that mind of hers. </p><p>Absentmindedly Trevor smiled and enjoyed the view and for once in his life he felt good. Really good. “See anything you like?” Michael snapped him back to reality and laughed.<br/>
“Real funny, Mikey.”  He scoffed. </p><p>“You really like this girl don’t you?”</p><p> “Like her? I’m probably not showing it well enough. I’m fucking in love with her.” </p><p>“Chill bro I ain’t pushing your buttons, I can see that.” Michael puts his hands up in a fake defense motion. Trevor chose to stay that way admiring Violet from afar. </p><p>“She’s had a few drinks though so she’s been spewing a lot of ‘I miss Trevor’ shit.” Michael warned. </p><p>Trevor can’t help but smile with that information as he chugs down the beer Michael offered him. </p><p>From where Violet was dancing she couldn’t see Trevor and if she did she’d be running into his arms and melt herself away in him. She was enjoying herself but deep in her mind all she could think of is Trevor. </p><p>Suddenly she felt a hand on her waist and she turned around. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she locked eyes with Trevor and she gave him a big smile. “Hi baby.” Trevor said, holding her close.</p><p> “T… I’ve missed you.” Her words came out slurred as she jabs her finger onto Trevor’s chest and frowned. “I missed you too.” Trevor smiled weakly. </p><p>Violet’s hands brought its way to Trevor’s face as she whispered “I wanna go home… This place is booooo-ring and I’m tired.” Trevor couldn’t help but laugh, even in her drunkenness she made sense. “Well if my baby wants to go home, then we’re going.” He pulled her away gently from the crowd and said their goodbyes to Michael and Amanda.</p><p>Trevor held Violet’s hands closely as if he’s afraid that she might just storm into the night and disappear as they walk to the truck. His hands on her waist and Violet just smiled looking at him as he helped her into the truck. Trevor hops into the driver’s seat and starts the engine, he could still see Violet looking at him, her hands reached out to his shoulder and Trevor’s heart skipped a beat when he looked at her, the beautiful red hair complimenting her features. “You okay?” Trevor smiled weakly.</p><p>“Just can’t get you outta my head.” Violet snuggled closer to Trevor as they began the journey home. </p><p>“Me too, baby.”</p><p>Violet looked at the stars above as they drove through Senora Freeway as the highway breeze cooled them and Violet can’t help but remember the day she met Trevor. She caressed Trevor's C<br/>
cheeks and examined her lover’s features under the moonlight. Trevor was always so tense but under her touch he’s easily relaxed and that made Violet a little peaceful knowing that she’s able to calm him down. </p><p>FLASHBACK<br/>
It was just another lonely night for Trevor as he walked towards Vespucci Beach. Racing thoughts occupied his mind and usually by this time he’d be too high on speed but surprisingly not tonight. He stops momentarily to look at his watch and sighs. </p><p>His life is somehow empty after ‘The Big One’. Sure he got all the money in the world he could possibly have and T.P.I Inc is going pretty steady and yet he still longs for something. He’d meet up with Michael and Franklin every now and then for some boys time and then he’s left alone again. </p><p>Trevor couldn’t help but remember the pain he felt learning about Michael’s betrayal as times passed he slowly let go. Absentmindedly his fists were curled and his knuckles were turning white. But he relaxes again as he proceeds to walk on the beach. </p><p>He walks on the beach looking and kicking at the sand when he hears a sob and he turns around to see a woman who was sitting on the sand, hands hugging her knees as she curses herself and continues to cry silently, wiping her tears. </p><p>Trevor examined her from afar carefully to avoid being seen as a creep though it was out of character for him to do so as he usually absentmindedly would barge in on strangers. But this time it’s different, he had the right mind to act right all of sudden as if a switch has been flipped. </p><p>He couldn’t see her face clearly under the moonlight but it shone her red hair so beautifully and Trevor couldn’t help but feel the pain the younger woman is enduring so he took a step closer to the unknown woman. </p><p>“You okay?” Trevor slowly approaches the woman as she looks up with her piercing violet eyes. Her forehead was bleeding from a cut and her eyes screamed sympathy, “Jesus who did this to you?” Trevor sat immediately and examined the younger woman’s face as she sobs and cried “I- I don’t wanna do this anymore”.</p><p>———————————————————<br/>
Trevor had called a female doctor he knew to help patch up this mysterious woman. It wasn’t like Trevor to help some stranger out of nowhere but somehow in that moment he felt like it was destined for him to have found her alone there on the lonely beach. Trevor couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to this poor beautiful woman, she has a face carved perfectly like an angel and the thought of someone trying to damage this woman made him angry. If it’s one thing Trevor hates is people that disrespect women. Sure he wasn’t exactly the picture perfect human being but he’ll be damned if a woman gets hurt in front of him.</p><p>The younger woman suddenly stirs slowly from her unconsciousness as the doctor finishes patching her up. She finally woke up and held her head in pain as the doctor left some instructions to Trevor and some painkillers. “Where am I?” the woman said. “Well before you freak out and all, you were crying at the beach and you passed out and of course I couldn’t leave you there.” Trevor replied as he stood from a distance from where the woman was lying on the couch. “You asked me who did this to you, I remember.” Feeling her stitches on her forehead. “Damn it”.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Violet.” she smiles faintly “and thank you, for saving me.” Trevor was taken aback with the thanks and he smiled. “No problem sugar, I’m Trevor.” </p><p>“Trevor, I’ll be out of your way when I’m feeling a little better.” Violet said. “No no you can stay here all you want and I mean it.” He replied trying to not sound too excited. “That is if you don’t have anywhere to go, I’ll be happy to help.” Trevor wanted her to stay. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p> </p><p>Trevor had Violet’s hands in his right hand as they continued the quiet drive home with him kissing Violet’s hands once in a while.</p><p>By the time they had arrived, Violet had already fallen asleep snuggled up to Trevor. He stopped the engine and sighed, he looked at Violet's sleeping body, couldn’t help but wonder again. Wondered why she chose to stay with him, wondered if he deserved this. He just wanted to protect her forever and he will, as long as he lives Violet will be safe. He snapped out of his overthinking state and carried Violet inside the trailer and laid her on the bed.</p><p>He took out his Love Fist tank-top that Violet loves so much and helped the sleeping beauty change her choice of clothing for sleep. Violet slowly stirred awake from her sleep and Trevor kissed her forehead as he finished dressing her. “T…..” she called out </p><p>“I’m here.” Trevor got out of his suit and chose to go to sleep with just boxers. He crawled to his side of the bed and draped an arm over Violet and caressed every inch of her body with his hand. </p><p>“Thank you.” Violet mustered.<br/>
“For what?” Trevor questioned as his left hand propped his head for support. </p><p>“For taking care of me, for loving me when I couldn’t love myself” </p><p>“It’s a game of give and take sweetheart. In our case, I gave you my heart and you took it, and you did the same. </p><p>“I gave you my heart and you took it.” Violet repeated. Maybe it was her drunken side making her say silly things but it comes from a genuine place. And with that Trevor giggled and closed his eyes and they tried to fall assleep in this little humble abode they call home. Home is where the heart is but for Violet and Trevor, home is wherever they are as long as they’re together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>YOU GUYS!! Thank you for all the comments!! </p><p>Okay this chapter was inspired by Exile - Taylor Swift, Bon Iver. </p><p>In this chapter we explore Trevor’s fear of abandonment and what Violet feels about his bad dream. </p><p>I’ve always had this imagination where Trevor’s girlfriend would be the one who could see every single inch of him that he hides so well. In this case, it’s Violet! </p><p>Just a lil side note that Violet suffers from depression because of her past which we’ll get in upcoming chapters. </p><p>Also I might’ve had a lil typo here and there or grammar errors? It’s literally 3am and I was almost falling asleep lol but I was too excited. Long note huh? I have a playlist of Trevor &amp; Violet’s songs if u guys wanna listen! But in every chapter, I’ll list the songs that firs the chapter it self so you guys can at least like feel something or whatever haha lol ok bye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet’s hands searched for Trevor and she opened her eyes to an empty bed. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and felt dizzy when she tried to get up from the bed. “Fuck I must’ve drank every fucking alcohol in Los Santos” she cursed. She looked in the mirror by the closet to fix her hair before seeing Trevor, it felt like forever since she saw Trevor even though they came home together and slept together last night, Violet couldn’t remember clearly because of the alcohol. She smiled when she noticed Trevor had helped her slip into her favorite shirt of his. </p><p>Usually she would be the one taking care of Trevor when he’s had a little too much to drink but when the tables turned, Trevor never had a problem taking care of her too. He is a man of his word, it is a game of give and take and his priority. She couldn’t help but smiled even more with her train of thought. </p><p>Violet stepped outside the bedroom and into the trailer of the living room and saw pancakes and waffles on the table.</p><p>“Where did he go?” She stepped outside and the truck’s still there but one of the lawn chairs they had bought was missing which usually was an indicator that Trevor went to the beach. She went back inside and grabbed her slippers and sunglasses and started walking towards the beach.</p><p>She wondered why Trevor went to the beach without her, she wondered if she may had done something she wouldn’t do under the influence with Trevor not being there at the party. And she grew more concerned but chose to brush it off once she saw Trevor sitting by the beach and throwing stones. </p><p>“Trev?” she smiled and touched his shoulder with her hands. Trevor looked up at her and Violet knew him too well to know that he had been crying but he hid it with his smile.</p><p>“Hi baby.” Violet sat down beside him with her arms hugging Trevor’s arms. </p><p>“What’s wrong Trev?”</p><p>He looked away and threw the stones again.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Did I do something wrong, last night?” Violet let out nervously.</p><p>“What? Nothing at all Vi, but I must admit you are a cute drunk.” He joked and touched the tip of Violet’s nose. </p><p>“Then what’s wrong? You know you can talk to me. Trevor Philips you’ve been crying.” She rests her head on Trevor’s shoulder. </p><p>Trevor let out a huge sigh, “I had a dream.” </p><p>Violet looked up to him and gave him a puzzled look but gave him time to explain.</p><p>“You left, just like that.” He threw another stone, his face was serious. He took in a deep breath. </p><p>“It was like— like it was easy for you to leave us just like that.” Trevor sighed.</p><p>Violet closed her eyes as she couldn’t think of what to say, both she and Trevor have had a terrible past but she would never and she couldn’t ever picture her living without Trevor anymore.<br/>
He was engraved in her soul and that will never change no matter how bad things get. She didn’t say anything but kissed his cheeks.</p><p>“Baby it was a bad dream, I’ll never leave you.”</p><p>“But what if you do. Maybe not now, but in the fut—.”</p><p>Violet put her hand over Trevor’s mouth to stop him from talking further. She stood up and kneeled in front of him so she could look into his eyes and hold his hands. </p><p>“Trevor, I have nowhere to go. My life is with you. I am building it with you. I don’t know a life before this and I certainly did not have a stable one before this, sure I’m not stable at times but I have you T.”</p><p>Trevor bit his lips, he felt like he could burst out crying again.</p><p>“You saved me. Remember that? My life is 100% with you, nowhere else.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hold you back.” He sighed.</p><p>“Trevor you are not holding me back, did you hear what I just said? I should be the one worried whether you’ll get sick and tired of me with you know…. my episodes.”</p><p>“But it’s my job to take care of you.” </p><p>“See! That’s exactly what I’m saying, it’s my job to take care of you too, T. This is not the Trevor I know, the Trevor I know is confident and knows what he wants and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Violet hugged Trevor and kissed his forehead.</p><p>She wondered why Trevor can become so insecure with her. A side of Trevor that only she gets to see and explore. There is more to the layers of Trevor underneath all the rage and the boastfulness. </p><p>Violet meant every word she said, they’re here to take care of each other. </p><p>“I love you Violet Addams.” </p><p>“I love you too Trevor Philips. It was one bad dream, but I’m still here and you can’t get rid of me that easily” They both laughed and Trevor felt happy and secure. </p><p>“I gotta congratulate you though, you have successfully turned me into this soft monster or whatever the fuck this lovey dovey shit is but I’m not complaining, only for you.” He tucked her red hair behind her ears.</p><p>“Well I am flattered, international drug dealer with rage issues turned into a softie because of me?” she laughed. </p><p>“I’m taking that as a compliment.”</p><p>“As you should, now can we go back to the trailer it’s burning out here.” Violet said, making a frowning face. </p><p>“Ask and you shall receive,  princess.” In a flash, Trevor scooped Violet off her feet, she rested her head onto Trevor’s chest as he carried her back to their trailer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flashback: I’ll Stick Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback of how Trevor &amp; Violet got to know each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FIRST OFF!! I just wanna say thank you for taking your time to read my imaginative mess and thank you for the comments it really makes my day everytime.</p><p>here’s a little flashback of early Trevor &amp; Violet :))  </p><p>ALSO TW: Mentions of su*cide, depression. </p><p>There’ll be more flashback chapters as we go! So you’ll get a glimpse of how their relationship has been evolving :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Trevor drove to the nearest Bean Machine to get some breakfast before driving back to Vanilla Unicorn. He couldn’t help but wonder how he got here. Suddenly he’s invested in taking care of this stranger.  He remembered the look in her eyes that made Trevor soft and curious on what goes on in that pretty little mind and he’ll be damned if he didn’t at least try to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet slowly woke up from her sleep and everything that happened last night came back in a flash and Violet was embarrassed that a stranger saw her vulnerability and at the same time saved her. Trevor came in the door with coffee in his hands and smiled when Violet and his eyes met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G’morning cupcake. Sleep well?” He said handing out the coffee to Violet. “Yeah. I’ll be out of here in no time just give me a few—“ Violet was cut off by Trevor as he sat on the table of his office. “Woah woah, wait a min there. What’s the rush sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweetheart? Violet thought to herself and hid a smile. It has been awhile since she’s been called terms of endearments. “No rush, I don’t wanna cause any more trouble for you. And you definitely went out of your way to bring me back here and get me patched up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trevor shook his head, “You’re no trouble at all plus you’ve been hurt very fucking badly if you haven’t noticed so just stay until you’re healed. Well not stay here this ain’t really aa home type for you. But I do have something in my mind that maybe can work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet sipped her coffee before leaning back into the sofa. “What is that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you think of getting out of the city with a stranger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------==</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing Violet knew she was out of Los Santos in the helicopter with Trevor flying. The whole journey had been silent and Violet was comfortable with it. It wasn’t like Violet to just take off with a stranger but somehow, she truly felt like she could trust Trevor. She’d look at Trevor secretly and examined his tattoos and how he’s tense almost all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you gonna tell me your story?” Trevor looked at her breaking the silence. “I don’t think you’d be interested in my story.” She bit her lip and sighed. “I’m taking you home aren’t I? Maybe there is something that I’m interested in.” Trevor replied causing Violet to look at him wide-eyed, boy he was flirtatious but it made Violet excited for some reason. “And what is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m about to find out” Trevor looked at her with a coy smile and the sunlight gleamed exactly on his eyes which sparked his dark hazel eyes illuminating Violet’s heart all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.” Trevor looked at her, seemingly surprised by her eagerness. At that moment, Trevor wondered if he wanted Violet to know his story and his life or him for the matter. What if she runs for the hills? Trevor would be once again left alone with his empty life. Sure, he has Michael, Franklin who both agreed on a bet that Trevor would be the one to never settle down, but could this girl change that? Maybe the time for Trevor to settle down has finally come but in this moment all he could feel is fear and the voices in his head fighting against one another haunting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Violet who was waiting for a response like a little girl excited to get ice cream. Damn this girl he thought. “Well I’m alone, based in Sandy Shores away from the trash we know that is Los Santos. I do have a place in LS for me to crash, I got a business there and in Sandy Shores. Got my best friend Michael and Franklin my homie who is practically your age.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised by that remark, Violet questioned “And what age is that?” eyes still set on Trevor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say definitely younger than this old guy alright?” He responded and continued “Anyway, I guess I go back and forth from LS to Blaine County, nothing much to do and well I’m not that needed in anyone’s lives but I could care less anyway when you’re used to people fucking you over then you get used to it.” He shrugged and Violet’s response was to hold his hand and give him a warm hug and tell him it’s gonna be fine, but consciously Violet only chewed on her lip not knowing what to say because she knows exactly what it feels like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough with mine, so what’s yours cupcake?” Trevor asked, looking at her. The sun sets as they almost reach Trevor’s hangar. “I’m alone too…” She paused before taking a deep breath. “No family, no ties or anything. A free woman. But yeah I’m used to people fucking me over too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Trevor stupidly asked in hopes she could elaborate more in this familiar topic he knew so well.  “With my ex best friends, they abandoned me. Sort of. Had a rough childhood, my parents died, was raised by my grandma and she died just as I was about to turn 18. And well I’m pretty much on my own ever since that.” Violet confessed while looking away from Trevor, staring at the sunset. She had her hand help rest her head by the window and enjoyed the view. He looked at her and thought how it must’ve been hard for her to have gone through it alone but he never doubted that she couldn’t have faced it, she exudes the energy of an independent woman but somehow has layers in her that are yet to unfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened last night?” He asked and she looked at him not wanting to reveal the reason. But she knew she owed him an explanation considering he saved her even if she felt as if she didn’t want to be saved. But being with Trevor gave her hope for the first time even though it’s been a few hours. Is she just lonely? Violet put her hands on her lap and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…. I had an episode. A depressive one.” she paused, eyes looking straight at the view not wanting to see the older man’s reaction. “I thought I could’ve just killed myself ya know? But even that I couldn't do it. I couldn’t even kill myself.” She laughed in disappointment. Trevor’s heart ached listening to her confession. How could she feel that way? What could possibly drive her to kill herself? A woman who’s precious and deserves to be protected in any way possible. Trevor didn’t know how to respond, he knew how to be the one in that position but never the one in the helpless position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet continued “But in that daze, you came. And next thing I knew you were helping me ya know with the wounds and all.” She finally looked at Trevor who gave a weak smile. “I couldn’t just leave you there, I don’t think anyone could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they did. They left. But you somehow... I don’t know, saved me.” She smiled and in that moment Trevor’s heart was beating fast. He wants to get to know more of Violet and he prays to god she stays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a thank you so, you’re welcome cupcake.” He covered in his true Trevor fashion as they finally landed at his hangar. He turned off all the switches and looked at Violet “Well are you ready for Sandy Shores sweetheart?” Violet nodded and smiled. Not caring about one single thing but this seemingly new chapter of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked to Trevor’s Bodhi parked beside the hangar and Trevor opened the door for Violet and hopped in the driver’s seat. “I have a question.”  Trevor asked and Violet looked at him “Hmm?”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going back to Los Santos after the de tour ends?” The question was blunt and Trevor expected her to say something like she has responsibilities back home or that she wants a different life and if whatever this is, is gonna end before it even starts, Trevor wanted it to never start. Violet looked at him, this interesting older guy she thought. It’s been awhile since a man or anyone for that matter even cared about her. Is Trevor the answer? Maybe she will find out she thought but there’s nothing wrong with trying. She finally put her hand on Trevor’s and that caused Trevor to look at her in surprise, “I have nowhere to be so I guess if you’ll have me, I’ll stick around.” She smiled and Trevor started smiling. “You’re staying with me?” He said in his usual gruff voice. “Like I said if you’ll have me.” Violet said and he started the engine of the truck and drove off to wherever she wanted to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flashback: I’m Falling In Love With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more flashback!! Violet’s feelings for Trevor is growing and she’s going to do something about it..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>he he back at again with their backstory, we’ll get back into present time soon! thank u for all the wonderful comments it keeps me going and also, sorry if this chapter’s a lil bit messy, I wrote it on my phone lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past few days Violet &amp; Trevor spent a lot of time in Los Santos together since Trevor had a lot of business to take care of in LS as their friendship grew, so did Violet’s feelings towards Trevor. It had gotten to the point where Violet would just smile and look at Trevor forgetting every inch of pain she had ever endured and waves of anxiety would then crash causing her to worry if Trevor is somehow not reciprocating the way she feels about him. In the past few days, Violet had seen the glimpses of Trevor Philips, the crazy drug dealer and weapons trader and a very much angry and violent man, but under all those Violet had seen a sad lonely man who had been wronged his entire life, who just wanted to be happy whatever that meant just like any other human being and damn it he cares. Violet knew she had always been independent, the thought of falling in love with a psychopath who saved her seemed like a weird fairy tale but feelings can’t be controlled, it’s a natural thing but she wondered if Trevor wanted her to stay forever even though he has shown a few signs, maybe because she was a girl and vulnerable Violet thought to herself. Maybe that’s why he’s being so kind and gentle, which is the very opposite of Trevor. “Why would Trevor want to take care of little old depressed me?” Violet looked at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes puffy and she curled her hands into a fist trying to hold back her tears as she tried to deny what could possibly be the best thing or the worst thing to happen to her. “Come on Violet you’re too much to handle, he wouldn’t have time to deal with your bullshit.”  She pushed the glass off the sink and cried an ow as she realized she had cut her fingers as they shattered to the ground. “Fuck.” she muttered and tried to find a towel or something but the door hung open in a blink of an eye and Trevor looked at her up and down to take note of what had happened and Violet couldn’t curse herself even more at that moment, she looked away at her wound trying to avoid Trevor’s worried gaze.”Say something dammit.” She thought in her head. But he said nothing, he left the bathroom and came running back with a first aid kit. Violet took note of it and sat on the toilet. He opened up the first aid kit and started to plaster up the wound and they sat there in silence as Trevor took care of Violet once again. “It’s gonna sting a bit so don’t punch me or anything.” Trevor said as he cleaned the blood off of her fingers and Violet just let out a small chuckle. Violet liked this part of Trevor, along with his other qualities but this particular understanding he has of her, not questioning too much and definitely not trying to control her life in any way sometimes she feels like Trevor understands herself better than she does but Trevor didn’t like to force an explanation out of her, she has the right to not explain anything to anyone, after all, he is just the guy offering her a place to stay at least that’s what he thinks. </p><p>After getting patched up once again, they leave the bathroom and Violet stopped behind Trevor momentarily. “Thanks again, Trev.” He spun around and smiled “Eh no worries, kinda nice having someone to take care of.” And he continued to walk to the kitchen and get a drink, Violet stayed there as his last sentences were still ringing in her ears. “Someone to take care of”.</p><p>It’s time, Violet thought. What is she waiting for? Her heart was beating fast, she’s afraid she’s going too fast considering they’ve only known each other for two weeks now. He’s relatively older so he might not have the same feelings or develop them late? Who knows? What does she know she thought to herself once again. But life’s too short so it’s now or never, she’s going to tell him tonight one way or another. She walked to the living room to join him on the couch and he smiled at her. “Do you have any plans tonight?” Violet asked, trying to look cool. “I have to drop by the club for some minor shit then I have nothing else to do, some place ya wanna go cupcake?” He answered casually.</p><p>“I was wondering if we could go to the Pier after you’re done of course, I don’t wanna be a hassle or anything. Just thought it’d be nice to hang around at the fair.” Violet bit her lip, tonight’s the night the truth will come out and she was scared, nervous, excited all around. </p><p>“Pshh why would it be a hassle? Sure, we’ll go to the club for awhile and go straight to the pier.” He said and Violet smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” </p><p>———————————————————</p><p>Trevor had insisted Violet to go into the club with him since it’d be a quick 5-min drop but Violet opted to stay in the truck instead.  But the 5 minutes slowly grew longer and Violet had grown a little impatient so she exited the truck and headed straight into the club. “What is taking him so long?” </p><p>She walked towards Trevor’s office and slowly pushed the door and heard a female voice in there Trevor’s back was facing the door blocking the female but Violet can hear her clearly and see her where her arms clearly are, around Trevor’s neck. “I love you Trevor.” The stripper said and suddenly the whole room seemed silent as Violet processed the words the girl had said to Trevor. The words she wanted to say so badly, the words she was planning to utter to him on the pier under the moonlight. Tears stung her eyes and she let out a quiet cry, loud enough to be heard in a small room and Trevor turned around and saw her leaving the office. “Fuck.” He cursed and grabbed his things on the table and said “You’re fired Crystal, how many times do I have to say I don’t like associating my private life with my work! Now fuck off!” He ran out the room as fast as thunder, running for Violet but as soon as he exited the club Violet was nowhere to be seen. Trevor put his hands on his face and cursed at himself. He and Violet were growing and he’d be damned if he couldn’t even try to at least show her love, he wanted to but he, like Violet was just waiting for the right time. He hopped in the truck and started to rev away trying to find the love of his life. “God fucking damn it Trevor!!!” He screamed as he tore down the roads of the corrupted plastic city. “Where did you go baby? Fuck!!”.  He only had one place in mind to find her and save this tragedy. </p><p>Violet exited the cab and wiped the tears in her eyes as she walked towards the end of the pier, staring at the ocean under the moonlight, the fair lights illuminating her red hair as she watched couples laughing and eating ice cream together. She could feel her heart being stabbed. She could've had this with Trevor but maybe she had misread the whole situation and she was the only one who was full of herself. Maybe she was in a delusion for thinking Trevor had any feelings for her. She looked up to the sky and cursed “FUCK YOU UNIVERSE, FUCK YOU.” </p><p>“Violet.”  a low voice approached her and she turned around and there was Trevor. He went straight for a kiss, he cupped her face as he kissed her on the pier, she closed her eyes and kissed him back eagerly but snapped back to reality and slapped him and Trevor took a step back holding his red face and Violet just looked at him. “You can’t do that Trevor.” she said. “And why can’t I?!” He was getting a little impatient but for Violet’s sake he’d fight till eternity if it meant saving them. She looked away trying not to cry “You just can’t Trevor, I’m not that girl and I’m not yours. You can’t mess around with feelings like that!” </p><p>“Woah woah wait a minute there cupcake I’m not messing around.” He said with a higher tone. “That girl said I love you to you Trevor, you can’t say that was nothing.” </p><p>“Jesus, but it was nothing!”  he exclaimed. “I saw you with my two eyes.” She looked at him and he shook his head. “Will you shut up and give me a moment to explain huh? Trevor continued “What you saw, cupcake is a stripper trying to seduce her boss to get a fucking raise.” Violet looked at him with a puzzled look, slowly realizing she might have overreacted. “You wanna talk about feelings? Okay let's talk about it. Violet, I have feelings for you. You make me feel this weird butterfly shit in my stomach whenever you walk into the room or whenever you flip your fucking hair when it gets into your face. Let’s talk about the way I feel about you staring at me.” Violet looked at him with an even more guilty face. “Oh I know you like to stare babe, I really do and you drive me fucking crazy when you bite your lips what the hell is that for huh?”. Violet felt her cheeks were becoming red. “Why didn’t you fucking say anything or do anything about it Trevor? I thought I’m the one going out of my mind falling in love with you.”</p><p>“Because I hate pressuring people Vi.” He stopped looking at her. “I thought I would scare you off. People leave me Violet. And I didn’t want to fuck that up, I wanted you to stay. I want you to stay. And I thought for a moment there I’d lost you.” He finally looked at her again and she saw that sad layer he has on him. “I told you T, I want to stay.” Violet put her hands on his face where she had slapped him earlier as if she was kissing the wound she had inflicted on him. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing but Trevor Philips I’m in love with you.” Violet confessed and Trevor’s face lit and he pulled her into another passionate kiss while the sound of the waves orchestrated this very moment of finally being together. They pulled away from the kiss and Trevor smiled and tucked Violet’s hair into the back of her ears, “Violet I’m in love with you and I want to make you mine.” he kissed her forehead and Violet smiled. “If you go on a ride with me we’ll see how.” She teased. “Is that how he is huh? How bout you ride me instead? Been waiting since day one.” Violet slapped his arm at his explicit remark. “That could be done only<br/>
if you can get me a prize from that fair” </p><p>“Hm so lets see, I get you a teddy bear by playing that stupid game at the fair and you’re gonna ride me in exchange and I get to call you mine? Sounds fucking A.” Violet laughed at Trevor’s response as they walked hand in hand towards the fair. “I hate you for making me in love with you Trevor.” </p><p>“Oh now you hate me? I’m quite irresistible.” He teased and they both spent the night in each other’s arms, completely lost in their own world where they only need each other to hold onto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flashback: What is Trevor & Violet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Violet pushes Trevor away but that’s not going to stop him from loving her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW!!!! mentions of abuse, depression!!</p><p>I don’t really have a storyline planned but as days go by theres just ideas that pops in! I really wanted to write a fic bout Trevor &amp; a girlfriend so this is most probably just me imagining him with Violet ✨✨✨✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the next few weeks Violet &amp; Trevor had been inseparable, as their relationship grew and grew. Trevor had learned more of Violet’s past when they were making out and when Trevor trailed up kisses on Violet’s body he saw the scars on her stomach and thighs which made him stop and asked her what happened. Violet had revealed she was in an abusive relationship and that her ex boyfriend only wanted her grandma’s money she had left for Violet after she had died. Trevor wanted to kill the guy of course but Violet assured him that the guy’s no longer a threat since he married Violet’s childhood best friend and insisted that they move on from this conversation. </p><p>Violet had slowly become adapted to Trevor’s lifestyle just as he is to hers. She learned more of Trevor’s past and understands his struggles with his vices but she never judged him one bit instead she chose to take care of her lover. On days Violet would have an episode or just wouldn’t get out of bed, Trevor would be there for her and love her even more when she can’t even love herself.</p><p>During the day Violet would accompany Trevor on his business trips whenever he thought it’d be safe and when she doesn’t, she’d keep herself occupied with her art and photography. Trevor had learned that Violet had always wanted to become an artist and a photographer but never sought to do so because she didn’t believe in herself, but Trevor did. And Trevor’s main goal in life now is to make sure Violet’s happy. And Violet had learned and understood more of Trevor’s temperament, he can be violent with people but not with her.  She learned of his past as well and understood how similar yet different their past were. </p><p>But lately Violet has been worried if they’re going too fast, she doesn’t want to lose Trevor in any way possible, he has been her anchor for however long they’ve been together but Violet tried to convince herself everyday that she does not deserve his undying love for her as her past traumas still haunt her, it gets better day by day but with the haunting of the old life, she seems to have been overthinking a lot which has slowly made her withdraw from Trevor even though it hurts, but at least she expected and wanted it to hurt rather than it coming to her later and lose him completely. </p><p>But this self sabotaging has become worse to the point where they’d sit in silence as she drowns herself in her mind. She’d wake up in a cold sweat sometimes screaming even. Ever since that night on the pier, they’ve not had a proper conversation of whatever they’re doing and Violet’s questioning the state of their relationship. They have a wonderful wild sex life, he spoils her too much, never hurts her one bit so what could possibly be wrong? Are they just sleeping together? Nothing more than that? What is Trevor &amp; Violet?</p><p>Violet would have her on and off days and Trevor had slowly become adapted to it, learning and understanding her rhythm but these past few days have made Trevor a little worried because Violet’s trying to push him away. </p><p>He walks into their little room they share together now that used to be Trevor’s bedroom, Violet lies on the bed on her side just staring at the wall. He sat on the edge of the bed facing her and stroked her hair. “We’re supposed to go to LS” he softly said but Violet didn’t move one bit, still thinking and having trouble accepting Trevor coming into her life as she slowly denies him and his love. “I’m not feeling like going out, I have a headache.” She replied, eyes still not on Trevor. “I don’t want to leave you here.” </p><p>Violet slowly looked at him finally. “Trevor, I’ll be fine. I’m a grown woman, you have your responsibilities okay.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal I can stay here. I just wanted to introduce you to Mikey &amp; Franklin.” He said hands now on his lap. “Go have some boys time okay? I’ll be here when you come back. I just want to sleep for awhile.” Trevor nodded and looked away and he slowly stood up. “I just want you to know baby that I’m a million percent here for you and you can talk to me.” Trevor said in his low gruff voice. Violet looked at him and gave him a weak smile as he left the room. </p><p>Trevor drove restlessly thinking of  their recent short conversation, resting his hand on his head and constantly thinking if he did anything wrong or said anything wrong. Maybe Violet had realized she’s not actually in love with Trevor but just was excited with the thrill of the moment having Trevor saved her. He wouldn’t be surprised though, after being hurt and disappointed in life for so many times, Trevor had expected this to happen one way or another. It was too good to be true and Trevor believed that he didn’t deserve anything good.</p><p> When he finally pulled up at the parking lot at the pier, he took a moment to send Violet a text.<br/>
“I’ll be back in an hour I promise.” and within a second she had responded which made Trevor nervous to look at the text.</p><p>“okay.”</p><p>“Just okay? What is fucking happening here?” He shrugged to himself putting his hand on his face before exiting the truck. Maybe going out without Violet was a mistake. But he knows she needs her time alone too. Trevor chose to brush it off when he approached Michael &amp; Franklin at the end of the pier. “There’s the immaculate Trevor Philips” Michael gave him a back pat while Franklin fist bumped him. “Where’s the girl you’ve been talking about T?” Franklin asked and Trevor panicked, not wanting to reveal to his friends that he might be fucking this up, the last thing he wants is to prove to them that he’s incapable of love and damn it he is capable of it and he knows it. </p><p>“She’s home in Sandy Shores, she had a headache and didn’t want to come” He said putting a hand on the back of his neck. “Well too bad, we were looking forward to meeting this girl of yours, after all it’s not like you at all.” Michael said and that immediately made Trevor tense. “What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“Come on T, you said you’re not that type of guy.” Franklin said, trying to cool down whatever heat’s rising. “Yeah but I never said that I couldn’t be alright? Now can we find a fucking place to sit down or do you boys want to fucking melt in this fucking sun?”.</p><p>The unholy trinity made their way to the bar on the side of the pier and Trevor ordereda beer, still anxious and constantly tapping the bar’s table with his fingers and awfully silent. “What’s up with you today T? You’re awfully quiet and we all know you can’t shut up.” Trevor put both of his hands on his face again, he has to talk to someone. It’s been years since he’d feel like this, hell maybe he’d never fallen this much for someone before. Maybe it won’t hurt to ask your best friends he thought in his head. “It’s Violet.” </p><p>Michael and Franklin looked at each other waiting for him to continue. “She’s… Goddamn it I don’t know how it happened but it just did and I have no way of controlling or stopping it and maybe it’s too much for her I don’t fucking know but I don’t want to lose her.” Trevor rambled on and on. “Wait wait hold on a minute, what exactly happened?” Michael asked him who was looking at his beer bottle lost in his thoughts. </p><p>“What exactly happened is… I’m in love with this girl and I’m scared she’s backing out.”</p><p>“Why are you saying that dude? She lives with you doesn’t she?” Franklin asked and Trevor finally looked at them. “Yeah she lives with me but there is a difference of being roommates that fuck and being in love and sharing a house together and fuck ok? Even I fucking know that.”<br/>
Michael laughed at Trevor’s explanation, “so where do you and this girl stand? The roomies fucking or the latter?” Trevor shot him a deadly stare and just shook his head. </p><p>“You really think you’re funny huh Mikey?  Anyway I think it’s because of her goddamn past relationship. Guy almost stabbed her coz she won’t give him the money her grandma left for her.”</p><p>“Jesus christ and I thought you’re a psychopath.” Michael said, shaking his head. </p><p>“I just want to take care of her and tell her she’s going to be alright but I’m afraid all these feelings are too much for her and she might be scared. I don’t fucking know what the fuck has happened.”</p><p>“Talk to her T.” Michael said and took a swig of his drink. “I tried, but she pushes me away.” </p><p>“You gotta communicate one way or another.” Franklin stated. “Fuck I can’t believe I’m feeling a lot of fucking things all these lovey dovey bull fucking shit.” Trevor laughed.</p><p>“It happens Trev you’re fucking human, crazy yes, out of your mind yes, but you’re bound to have feelings.” Michael said.<br/>
“Here we go again with your classic movies line bullshit.” Trevor replied. “You’re the one practically holding back his tears over a girl.”</p><p>“NOT JUST ANY GIRL MICHAEL” Trevor suddenly raised his voice and Michael’s eyes popped but Trevor took it back “Sorry, I got carried away.” </p><p>“Trevor Philips apologizing huh? Man this girl really does have a big impact on you.” Franklin shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>After the meetup with the boys, Trevor decided to talk to Violet. He remembered the night at the pier where they confessed their love to one another, he didn’t know where it was going and he sure as hell has no idea now too. It was time for a proper talk but he decided to buy Violet gifts. A camera and every art supply you can ever get in LS, even the cashier was a little intimidated by the total Trevor had paid. But he didn’t care, if Violet chooses to not go on with whatever this has become of them, then at least he had been able to support her interests, Trevor thought. </p><p>He walked into the trailer and was greeted by the smell of something burning and smoke from the kitchen, he looked for Violet and found her in the bathroom trying to find a first aid kit.</p><p> “Baby what happened here?” Violet turned around and eyes widen and started to cry. “I just wanted to cook for you, to do something for you. But I can’t even do that and I almost burned down your home”. He comforted her and caressed her hair. “Hey hey, I love you but you don’t need to be domesticated because of me. Even I hate that bullshit and wouldn’t force you to become a trophy wife, I don’t want that.” He said while Violet sobbed uncontrollably. </p><p>“I thought we share this home now?” Trevor asked her and stepped back still looking at her and her reddened eyes looked back at his. “Why? Why Trevor tell me why?” She backed away sounded angry and started to pace the living room and Trevor followed suit. </p><p>“Why what?” He said, trying to control his patience. “Why are you in love with me?” Violet asked and Trevor looked at her astonished and he laughed. “You don’t feel the same way huh.” He put his hands on his hips. Violet started pacing back and forth again. “This is not about me, I’m asking you a question.”<br/> “You’re damn right this is not about me, this is about us Violet.” Trevor started shouting seemingly tired and scared of what’s gonna become. “You want me to answer your fucking question? Why shouldn’t I be in love with you Violet why? Out of all the fucking women in this fucking world why did I fucking choose to take care of you and love you? Because everyone deserves someone to be with in their life Violet. Now let me ask you a question, what are we? Who am I to you? What exactly is this?” He continued but Violet looked away, holding back her tears. No matter how hard Violet’s putting up a fight he won’t back down. Fucking hell Trevor she thought. </p><p>“You can’t even answer that question can you? Am I just a fucking landlord that you fuck with every single night? Am I just like a, I don’t know the guy you feel bad for because you think you owe him something so hey let’s stick around and fuck around with this guy’s life but oh shit he’s in love with me let me just take my grand fucking exit now.” Trevor said and looked straight in her eyes. “That’s not true.” Violet responded.</p><p>“Tell me this, the night at the pier what was that? And the weeks following that? This is not a fucking summer fling to me kiddo.” He snapped again while Violet struggled for an answer, why can’t she just accept his love and live a fucking happy life for once? Trevor’s definitely not using her to get money so why does she need to fuck everything that she couldn’t possibly dreamed of having? What is she scared of? Why can’t she let herself be happy?</p><p>“You can’t even say a word to me Violet. I know this, you’re blocking yourself from your own happiness.” And with that Violet cried again as her past memories came back in a flash, slowly sat herself on the sofa, Trevor just knows how she feels so perfectly it scares her. Trevor panicked of course, and came to her side and let her rest her head on his shoulder. “I am in love with you Trevor. I promise you I am. But these demons haunt me.” She said in between sobs. “I know what that feels like but baby but you’re not there anymore, you’re here with me in the present. No one’s gonna harm you or use you as long as I fucking live and I swear you will be alright okay I fucking promise it’ll be alright.”</p><p>“I’m scared Trevor.” Violet confessed. “What if we’re going too fast? What if you get tired of me?” she continued almost whispering as if she didn’t want to say it but she had to. </p><p>“Are you crazy cupcake? Life’s too short, it’s fucking gold we got here this fucking fast. And well I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not getting younger.” He said kissing her forehead and she laughed. “Oh now you’re laughing at me.”  He looked at her and smiled<br/>
“Come on you’re not that old.”<br/>
“How old are you then?” He asked curiously.<br/>
“Trevor you should never ask a lady her age. But seriously you’re perfect.” He let out a shy smile and they cuddled up on the sofa. </p><p>“Please baby you gotta learn how to let me into that little precious heart of yours.” Trevor pleaded. “I am letting you in.” Violet hugged him tightly and put one hand to his caress his face. “I got you a gift wait a minute.”</p><p>Trevor ran outside and Violet sits back on the couch wiping her tears feeling relieved of this new revelation, she’s finally gonna let herself deserve this. Trevor came back carrying purple wrapped gifts and put it on the table. “C’mere” </p><p>“What is all this? You said a gift not the whole store!” Violet started to tear open the presents. “Well my girl deserves the whole world doesn’t she?” Violet smiled and she was greeted with a brand new camera, a shade of violet nonetheless and with multiple lenses. “Trevor what is all this? This is expensive!” She started to open up the other gifts, fancy art supplies from the most expensive craft store in the state of San Andreas. “Well I can afford it you know” Trevor said casually and opened up the fridge to grab a beer. </p><p>“But these are all-“<br/>
“These are all yours and enough for you to do what you love okay?” Trevor insisted. </p><p>Violet kissed him and her hands trailed up onto the back of his neck and he broke the kiss. “Thank you Trevor.” She said as her eyes gleamed. </p><p>“I gotta buy you more gifts if that’s how you thank me babe.” Violet looked at him playfully “I got some other ways in mind to thank you.” She whispered to him having to stand on her tippy toes to match his height but that only drove Trevor crazy and she backed off, teasing him but he grabbed her hand and carried her into the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Ballad of Trevor’s Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back in the present time ✨✨ Vi hangs out with Franklin and have a talk with him about a certain thing she has on her mind regarding Trevor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DARK_TIDES U INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF YOUR COMMENT!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Violet’s birthday tomorrow and Trevor had planned a little surprise for his favorite girl tonight. In the past week, Violet had tried to drop hints of her special day but Trevor had acted as if he had forgotten her birthday whenever she’d say something like “Do you feel like anything special’s happening next week?” in which Trevor would casually brush off with a sexual comment like “another week full of sex &amp; making out?” and Violet would just roll her eyes dismissing him. He could sense she’s frustrated but he can’t help it but plan a perfect birthday for her. After all, he’s been planning it in detail for a few months now. </p><p>To fill in her free time, Violet takes photographs of the city whenever she feels inspired and would compile it into a book. Today was one of the days she felt inspired to take pictures of the city, usually Trevor would be there to accompany her to take the photos or be the subject of her photos but today Trevor had asked Franklin to fill in his place because of business he has to attend at the Vanilla Unicorn but promised that they meet up here after she’s done. </p><p>Violet had no problem hanging out with Franklin however she never liked dropping in at the strip club. In the beginning Violet thought she would get over it, it’s been over a year and she still has a slight issue with Trevor being the owner of the Strip Club. It triggers some sort of insecurity of Violet’s which she doesn’t like at all. She had tried to hang out at the club whenever Trevor had meetings there or something and countless of times tried to get acquainted with the strippers but they just didn't click. Except for Electra who had been kind to her since she was relatively new and respected Violet for who she is. As for the other strippers, perhaps it’s the fact that their devilishly handsome boss is now no longer a bachelor seemingly how head over heels in love he is with Violet of course they were envious of Violet. For almost 7 years, the strippers had eyes on Trevor and would just wonder which one he’d finally end up with but that went to ashes last year when Violet bagged Los Santos’ psychopath, no tits or pussy could ever change that again. </p><p>Cheralina, the stripper who always would try to pick a fight with Violet is the one who would always try to sabotage Violet in however way she could, like purposely drop a glass in front of Trevor so he’d help her pick it up or something and even though Violet had confided in Trevor he’d always say that there’s nothing to be worried about since she’s just a nobody in their lives but Violet’s anxiety says otherwise. She knows damn well she’s a beautiful woman but she still needed reassurance and not worry as much as she should now considering how much in love Trevor and her are. </p><p>Of course Trevor likes to show off his girl every second he has a chance to. That, Violet has grown accustomed to, he felt like he finally achieved in his life. Being a multi-millionaire and entrepreneur didn’t even equate to finally having Violet in his life. He wanted her to know how much she’s worth to him every second and how no amount of money could buy what they are continuously building together. But whenever he has business at the club, Violet would try her best to avoid that pithole of her enemies. </p><p>Which is making her quite anxious today since she has to meet up with her lover at the Unicorn. Violet wears her expression on her face clearly and made Franklin a little worried as they stood at the pier in the broad daylight. He could sense that Violet has something in her mind. “You okay, Vi?”</p><p>“Yeah I’m great. Why?” She replied holding her camera and directing Franklin to where he should stand. “Your face says it all.” Franklin replied as he posed and she snapped a picture of Franklin and put the camera down when she realized that it’s no use to overthink about it and just confide in Franklin. </p><p>She had her hands over her forehead to cover the blazing sunlight. “I’m just a little worried that’s all.” She muttered as she looked back at the photos she had taken. “Bout what girl?” Franklin questioned.</p><p>“It’s, ah fuck I don’t know Frank. I’m just anxious and nervous to go to the club later.” She responded as they began to walk towards the amusement park. She wore her sunglasses covering her violet eyes and had her long flaming red hair in a bun.  “What are you nervous for? You strippin or somethin?” Franklin laughed and they stopped as Violet slapped him on the arm. </p><p>“I’m not. And that’s only for Trevor for fucks sake.” She said as they approached an ice cream stall. “Please do me a favor and spare me the details of your sex life with Mr Psychopath ok.” Franklin chuckled and Violet rolled her eyes ordering an ice cream. “Let’s get back on track alright? I just fucking hate it there. The girls have not been at least one bit kind.”</p><p>“They’ve been to me.” Franklin said, licking his ice cream. “That’s because you’re not the boss’ girlfriend Franklin.” Franklin’s eyes widened as he came to the realization of what Violet’s trying to say. “Wait you mean to tell me they hate you because you’re Trevor’s girl?” she nodded and licked her chocolate ice cream. </p><p>“Damn I thought that’s old school bullshit aren’t we advanced in women supporting women?” Franklin questioned and Violet shrugged. “Apparently not the case for me. Except for Electra, she’s kind enough. That’s probably because she came in when I was already T’s girlfriend ya know? Anyway I really hate to drop in and ya know see them or whatever.”</p><p>“It shouldn’t matter, ya know he’s in love with you and that’s enough am I right?” Violet sighed as they approached a bench facing the ocean and they took a seat. “The thing is Frank, I don’t know I feel inferior and I don’t feel good things when I’m there like they can bring me down and take Trevor away from me. Hell I hate the word jealous but I don’t want to be that type of girlfriend ya know? Plus Trevor usually would just say it’s nothing and we’re okay. But I’m just worried. Still am.” She sat back on the bench crossing her legs and camera on lap. “It’s okay you’re entitled to your feelings Vi. But you gotta show em’ who’s boss.” Franklin continued<br/>
“Girl you practically own the goddamn place fuck them.” Franklin gave a little push at her shoulder and she laughed. “False, Trevor owns the place.” </p><p>“Still Vi, I think ya gotta show these bitches who owns Trevor motherfucking Philips. I think you’re not scary enough.” Violet looked at Franklin with a “are you serious” expression. “I’m telling you, they can sense your insecurities that’s why.” Franklin answered intelligently finishing off his ice cream as Violet gather her thoughts. “I don’t own Trevor, Frank and like you said he’s entitled to his feelings too. I don’t know to me it would be a waste if lose him to a fucking stripper.” She revealed.</p><p>“Violet shut up, for as long as I’ve known the crazy motherfucker it was one night stands, prostitutes, jerking off and running solo because Trevor Philips is some sort of a fucking nightmare he’d say and now you come along and changed that. He’s like a fucking daydream now if you ask me.” Franklin looked at Violet who was laughing her heart out at his response but continued. “Ya keep on laughing, but that’s the fucking truth and let me tell you something. If he wanted a stripper he would’ve done it in the 6 years he owned the fucking place.” </p><p>Violet smiled at that reassuring thought. “Thanks Frank. Even though I’m still worried.” </p><p>“Come on V you got this girl, if they wanna start a catfight I’ll fight them alongside you aight? If you are still worried, talk to T bout it.” Franklin looked into the ocean while Violet stared at the sky. “Fucking fuck, why did I have to fall in love with a guy who owns a fucking strip club?” </p><p>“Beats the hell outta me V.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Violet vs Cheralina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drama timeeeeee</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if it’s like all over the place I wrote it on my phone lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their little photoshoot session and Violet’s confession at Del Perro Pier. Violet still had her racing thoughts in her mind, deep down she knew what was bugging but she was afraid to admit it to anyone. She could care less about the strippers she damn well knows Trevor is hers but the one person that can possibly break that is of course none other than Cheralina. But Violet was afraid to admit it to Franklin and tell him her real woes. </p><p>She was scared that if she said it out loud, it might come true as if her tongue had some sort of magical power to make it real, so she refrained herself from talking about it even further deep into the topic though she would call out to Franklin but she would just change the subject straight away. </p><p>Franklin had invited Tracey to join them when she called him. Since Violet was still in a crisis, Franklin figured having a girl’s opinion would  help his friend in need especially because Violet and Tracey have a great relationship together. After all she’s practically the daughter Trevor never had and even though Vi had cringed when Tracey called her Aunt Vi considering their 10 years age gap in which she insisted Tracey call her Vi, in fact Tracey had always been so welcoming of Violet ever since they were introduced to each other. </p><p>Violet and Franklin had wasted their time having empty conversation while waiting for Tracey since they barely hangout without Trevor around, Violet liked to ask Franklin about Trevor, what he was like before she came and how he was. Even though they’d been together for over a year, she was still interested and curious about Trevor as he barely talks about his past with Violer he’d say meh it all didn’t matter because Violet wasn’t present then and made up excuses. All she knew was Michael had betrayed him, they made up and robbed the union depository and finally had their teenage dreams come true. </p><p>“Aunt Vi!” Tracey teased Violet who was apparently zoning out when Franklin had segued their conversation into something about the Lost. “Jeez Tracey never do that again.” Violet shook her head as Tracey took her seat. “You’re clearly not here, I had to snap you out of it since Frankie here didn’t even notice.” </p><p>Violet rolled her eyes as she sipped her iced coffee, “So, what’s up with you and Uncle T?’ Tracey asked, crossing her leg and leaning into her seat making herself comfortable as she removes her sunglasses from her head. “Nothing’s wrong.”</p><p>“Come on Vi just spit it out to her. Out of the both of us, this girl practically knows Trevor for all her life, hell she was sitting on Trevor’s lap when she was two years old.” Franklin said trying to make an effort for Violet to open up and Tracey laughed and looked at Violet who was now blushing. “And now I bet you sit on Uncle T’s lap.” Franklin shook his head covering his ears as if he didn’t want to know.</p><p>Violet shot back sarcastically “Of course I do, why shouldn’t I? Anyway….. Getting back on track, tell me Trace, is he easily enthralled by other women?” Violet said as she looked at Tracey who was eager to help her ‘Aunt Vi ’but she was confused with Violet’s question.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” She leaned in closer to the table arms now on the table while Violet still remained seated in the same position. “Out with it man.” Franklin looked at Violet with a get on with it face. “I have a hard time dealing with the fact that my boyfriend owns a strip club okay?” and with that Tracey choked on her drink. <br/>“I get it now, you’re worried the strippers might snatch Uncle T from you.”</p><p>“Not really, but there’s this one girl who has been trying to anyway she can. And gosh, I know T’s loyal and I damn well know he loves me but is that enough assurance for me to know that he won’t decide to leave me one day for that girl? Violet confessed as if she was defeated, her anxiety screamed at her convincing herself that  she had already lost Trevor, she looked away and continued “I’m pretty sure she’s prettier than me, maybe even a better person than I am and I’m just me you know?”.</p><p>Tracey snapped Violet out from the thoughts, “Have you talked about this with him?”. Violet looked at Tracey for a second before responding. “I did, “not like hey I don’t like Cheralina she’s trying to steal you away from me” way because that would be plain childish and the last thing I want to sound is clingy. I know I have my issues but I don’t want to be a cliche girlfriend alright? T’s good to me. In fact too good, sometimes I question the universe if he really deserves me.” she sighed and fiddled with her camera, not wanting to have eye contact with her two concerned close pals. </p><p>“Wait wait  you're telling me the girl you have beef with is Cheralina?” Franklin asked and continued. “I know her, she’s always been a fucking troublemaker, always wanted to be the home wrecker.” Violet puzzled but knew that it made sense that Franklin knew her considering the club was the place he used to hang out at “I’ve seen few of my homies breakup coz of her so I know her flow. But I don’t think T’s interested at all, she’s been trying for years tho. Never succeeded one bit.” He continued. “Didn’t you tell me that he fired the girl who was onto him the night y’all fell in love or some shit?” Franklin questioned as he eats his donut. “Well yeah he did.” She answered realizing what lengths Trevor would go through for her. “So tell him?” Franklin said.</p><p>“It’s not that easy Frank, this girl I don’t fucking know she’s bitchy to me but she acts all angelic in front of Trevor which will not make sense if I say T can you fire this stripper.” Violet put her hands on her head still thinking and analyzing her whole discomfort. “Yeah I get what you mean, from my point of view you only have two options, first you gotta show em who’s fucking boss and second you just tell Trevor and see what his response is.”  Tracey said while Franklin nodded agreeing with what his girlfriend said.</p><p>Violet took her camera and snapped a picture of Tracey and Franklin and said “do you know it’s my birthday tomorrow, I don’t think he even  remembers, what’s fucked up about this is that I have to meet up with him at a place I fucking hate on the eve of my 30th birthday.” Violet laughed and Tracey looked in sympathy for her dear friend. “Maybe he’s just getting old that’s why he forgets.” </p><p>“Come on he’s not that old.” Violet scoffed, defending her lover. </p><p>“You know what you should do? Get a bomb ass outfit, walk into the club later like the bad bitch you are and straight away make out with Trevor in front of that bitch. After all it is your birthday eve.” Franklin suggested and Violet curled up into a smile in which Tracey noticed. “Aha!!! You like that idea don’t you.”</p><p>“It’s not bad.” Violet smiled, “But don’t you guys think this whole thing is a little stupid?” </p><p>“Girl shut up we gon’ fix this aight? Can you stop worrying?” Franklin said standing up, “now let’s go we have to find you new clothes girl.” </p><p>“But she looks bomb already as she is Frank I don’t see what’s the point.” Tracey questioned.<br/>“Yeah but—“ Violet cut Franklin off “But they’ve never seen me that much to show who’s boss.” <br/>“Bingo, they barely see Violet so they don’t know her like we do.” Franklin answered and with that they left to get Violet dolled up even more for the eve of her birthday.</p><p>Suddenly Violet’s phone rang, she didn’t need to look at it to know it’s Trevor, she answered the call straight away with “Hi baby.”</p><p>“How’s the little outing?” Trevor asked on the other line.</p><p>“It’s been great. Tracey’s here too” Violet smiled and Tracey shouted “Hi Uncle T! Don’t worry Violet’s not flirting with anyone.” Violet elbowed Tracey playfully and returned her focus on Trevor.</p><p>“Is that what you’ve been doing without me around?” Trevor asked playfully. </p><p>“Do I sense jealousy here?” Violet asked back.</p><p>“I’m not jealous.” Trevor coughed as if it was hard to say those three words.</p><p>“Of course you’re not.” Violet smirked.</p><p>“Ask Frank to drop you off here by 8 okay? I’ll be waiting for youuuuu” Trevor said those last sentences in a sing-song manner which made Violet laugh and there was a silent pause, she wonders if she should say it. Ah fuck it. </p><p>“Hey Trev, don’t fall into a trap okay?” Violet said while she bites her nails.</p><p>“What trap?” Trevor sounded very confused.  “Nothing, just take care okay? I’ll see you later.” Violet hung up the phone and joined Franklin &amp; Tracey again to embark on their little mission</p><p> </p><p>Trevor had planned a little sweet surprise for his favourite girl. He had rented the whole expensive restaurant in Chumash that overlooked the sea and he had arranged a table for two outside where they’ll dine under the stars breezed by the sound of the ocean, Violet’s favourite place on earth. The plan is to wait for Franklin to drop Violet off at the club and they’d ‘go home’ but through an alternative way, Trevor had planned to pull off this surprise.</p><p>Violet wore her long hair down with natural waves, she donned a dark green velvet bell-sleeved off-shoulder crop top and a matching short skirt enough to drive anyone crazy, especially Trevor. Tracey had helped her pick the new outfit and accompanied her to the saloon to do her hair, but she wore little makeup, only her signature cat eye liner and dark burgundy lipstick, everything that makes her red hair pop.</p><p>Franklin drove them to the club and they chose to accompany Violet inside in case Trevor hadn't finished, Vi wouldn’t feel so alone. They entered the club and passed a few strippers who were on break and they were eyeing Violet up and down as if she wasn’t allowed in the club but Violet walked on ignoring her sworn enemies as the DJ started playing Bad Girls by M.I.A and Violet’s heart started to pump along the beat, the thought of seeing Trevor again excites her mainly because they rarely spend time apart. The three musketeers opted to go to the bar to get a little refreshment, Tracey turned around and whispered to Violet “Make him go crazier Aunt Vi” and winked at Violet who just shook her head and smiled. </p><p>A familiar female voice approached them and Violet turned around to see Electra dropping in to say hi, “Miss Violet! Hot damn! Mr Philips sure as hell is one lucky guy. I haven’t seen you in awhile.” Finally a friendly-face, Violet smiled. “You know me, I try to avoid seeing my enemies. How’d you know I was here?” Violet asked. “Well you made one hell of an entrance, the girls ran back to the dressing room to gossip that you’re here.”</p><p>“Guess I wasn’t expected huh?” Violet laughed and turned to Franklin and Tracey to introduce them to Electra. “ This is Tracey and Franklin, family of ours” Tracey and Franklin greeted Electra and went back to drinking.</p><p>“Have you seen Trevor?” Violet asked. “Yeah, he’s in the office, Cheralina had something to talk about or something.” That response made Violet’s heart drop, she was nervous and she was thinking if it was a good idea to even walk into the room. What if she sees something she doesn’t want to? “But he had a few to drink just now so he might be a little tipsy. He was called back to Sandy Shores and came back to the bar” Electra said. “Really? Weird, okay. Thanks for letting me know Electra, I’ll see you around okay?” replied and asked Tracey and Franklin to stay put where they are and wait for them.</p><p>She started walking towards Trevor’s office, heart beating faster and faster. Why was Trevor drinking? She wondered. He rarely drinks during daytime lately, in the beginning of their relationship he’d drink to numb his pain and past but it had gotten better. Something must’ve bothered him, she thought. What happened in Sandy Shores? Maybe he’ll tell her later. But she was ready to go back to her lover after almost the whole day apart. She passed by the dressing room where the girls was practically silent by her presence and she continued to the office. </p><p>She opened the door and heard Trevor’s low growl muttering “Oh yes baby.” She proceeded into the room and her heart felt like it stopped there they were. It was like the flashback of the night she had wanted to say her first I love you to Trevor only now her worries had come true, her worst nightmare had become true. Cheralina was giving Trevor a lap dance, while he leaned back into his seat, she was practically throwing himself at him and he was responding to the energy by the sounds he was making. Violet was speechless and stood there just watching the two at it, wondering if it was going to go any further. She didn’t want to cry, part of her knew this was going to happen, it was Cheralina versus Violet and Cheralina had won. </p><p>With a defeated voice she finally said, “Trevor.” and Cheralina stopped and looked at Violet directly into her eyes and gave an evil smile. Trevor on the other hand pushed Cheralina off of him and went straight to Violet who left the room as fast as lightning as Trevor shouted.</p><p>Violet ran to Tracey and Franklin “let’s get out of here come on!!” She shouted, and they exited the club so fast and hopped into Franklin’s car. And Trevor got out of the club just in time and stood right in front of the car to stop it.</p><p>“Violet it’s not what it looks like. I fucking swear.” Trevor shouted, trying to make her open the window. “What happened Vi?’ Tracey asked in the car. </p><p>“Oh yeah. It looked pretty fucking clear to me!” She shouted back giving him the finger. “Come on baby we can talk about this.” He cried. </p><p>“Step on it Frank!” Violet raised her voice, getting a little impatient. Trevor walked to Violet’s window which gave Franklin a chance to finally go. “Violet, don't leave baby where are you going?” And with that Violet left, with Franklin driving. </p><p>“Fuck!!” Violet screamed in the car and Tracey and Franklin’s eyes widened. “What the fuck happened dog?” Franklin asked, eyes on the road. “Someone was getting a lap dance by none other than Cheralina.” Violet punched the seat of the car. </p><p>“Shit…..” Tracey said. “What now Vi?” Franklin asked and looked in the rearview mirror, Violet was putting her hands on her face closing her eyes processing what just happened. <br/>“I don’t know Frank, I think I lost.” Violet said as she looked out to the blinding lights of the city. Her mind lost in a faze, is this how Violet and Trevor ends? No it can’t be.</p><p>Tracey holds Violet’s hands to comfort her. “You can’t lose Vi”. Violet didn’t respond, eyes still on the city. Tracey’s right, she can’t lose. This is her life, this is her lover and she knows Cheralina’s no good since day 1 and she cannot lose to her. She cannot lose Trevor to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Violet vs Cheralina II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Violet finds the truth out in the same night and is determined to remain as reigning queen of Trevor’s heart with the help of Tracey &amp; Franklin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FOR THE ULTIMATE EXPERIENCE PLEASE LISTEN TO PRISONER BY MILEY CYRUS ON REPEAT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s just fucking with your head.” Franklin said and Violet suddenly remembered that Trevor had been drunk according to Electra. </p><p>“Wait, Electra told me that he’s been drinking. He went back to Sandy Shores got called on something and then came back and straight up went to the bar.” Violet said anxiously, trying to piece everything together. “Why would he do this?” She continued.</p><p>Suddenly Franklin’s phone rang, it was of course Trevor. “It’s T.” Franklin looked at Vi. “I don’t want to talk to him.” She answered. </p><p>Franklin sighed and picked up the phone and put it on speaker.<br/>
“Hell-“ Franklin was cut off</p><p>“WHERE’S VIOLET?” Trevor shouted</p><p>“Calm down T.” Franklin said.</p><p>“I need to talk to her Frank please” Trevor said in a sad tone, he sure sounded like he had been crying. Violet was furious and frustrated, she wished she could punch both Trevor &amp; Cheralina. How dare he do that to her? </p><p>“Go talk to your new girlfriend Trevor!” Violet shouted from the back seat.</p><p>“Violet baby it wasn’t like that I swear.” Violet rolled her eyes, she was so angry and sad that she didn’t want to cry even though a lump was starting to form on her throat. Tracey just rubbed Violet’s hands in order to calm her. “I’m coming for you Vi!” Trevor shouted again.</p><p>“Hang up Frank it’s no use talking to a fucking douche.” Violet said and Trevor heard every single word she said and Franklin hung up the phone, continued to drive back to his house and the car fell silent. </p><p>“Looks like the plan backfired guys.” Violet laughed, at this point she didn’t know what to think about this whole situation. It was all unbelievable, she knew they were very much in love but maybe love wasn’t enough for Trevor. Suddenly her phone rang, it was Electra. </p><p>“Electra?” Violet asked in a confused tone.</p><p>“I saw what happened.” She said on the other line. Violet stayed silent, didn’t know what to say. “I was in the dressing room when you stormed out and Trevor started running for you.”</p><p>“Yeah….” Violet said unenthusiastically, without even noticing they had arrived at Franklin’s house, they exited the car while Violet still lingered outside on the porch to talk to Electra.</p><p>“Violet you should come back here, they planned this all along.”</p><p>Violet pulled Tracey for her to listen into the conversation. </p><p>“What do you mean?” she questioned.</p><p>“Cheralina and the others, they wanted to break you off with Trevor. That was the plan and right after you left they were celebrating.” Violet looked at Tracey in shock and slapped her own forehead. Why didn’t I sense that? </p><p>“They wanted you to break, they wanted to see you fall. You’re giving into this, don’t do it please. He loves you. I know he does, I know you know he does.”  Violet bit her nails again, “Don’t let them win this Violet, they tricked him and you. I gotta go, my set’s coming up.” Electra ended the call.</p><p>“Well, what the fuck is happening in my life?” Violet scratched her forehead and Tracey called out Franklin “You sure are one hell<br/>
of a woman for them to go this extreme length, it’s showtime Vi. I got a better plan. Frank get in the car.” Tracey shoved Violet into the car who was clearly clueless.</p><p>“What now?” Frank asked as he got into the driver’s seat. “It’s showtime baby!” Tracey laughed. “Call Uncle T and ask him to stay there at the club, do not cause anymore trouble.” She instructed Franklin as they drove off.</p><p>“He’s angry, I don’t want to talk to him.” Franklin stated. “Fine, I’ll call him.” Tracey said in annoyance of her boyfriend, she dialed the phone while Violet just sat in the back seat wide eyed and in confusion. And she was lost in her thoughts once again, she thought of how her life was different a year ago when she was alone mostly and now she’s surrounded by family. But they’re Trevor’s family, what if something actually happens between them, what would Violet have left? She snapped out of her thoughts, refusing to overthink. It’s gonna be okay. </p><p>“Uncle T, stay there. Don’t go anywhere.” </p><p>“Tracey where the fuck is my girlfriend?!!” Trevor asked on the other line. “We need you to shut up and stop acting crazy for once and stay there and wait!” Tracey hung up the phone and looked at Violet. “What now Trace?”’she questioned Tracey who was smiling excitedly. “Can someone fill in on what’s happening now? Just a second ago she didn’t want to talk to him and now we’re going back to the club, for what?”</p><p>“That’s because we didn’t know that all of that was a plan to sabotage our Violet, Franklin. Electra called her and told her all about it, so now what you’re going to do is” Tracey shifted her position from the front seat to look back at Violet and continued “Remember that walk like a boss and make out with Uncle T in front of them plan we had?” Violet nodded and laughed at the thought of it. “You’re going to do exactly that, Franklin will make sure he’s out front where those bitches can see you two clearly.” </p><p>“Isn’t all this a little petty and childish?” Violet asked, tapping her hands on her lap anxiously. “Are you listening to yourself? Trying to sabotage your boss’ relationship is petty and childish.” Franklin nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. “She’s kinda right Vi.”</p><p>“Okay, if they want fire, I’ll burn them down.” Violet said confidently. “Now that’s our Aunt Vi.”<br/>
Tracey said. “Then I’m pretty sure Uncle T will do whatever it is necessary to save your relationship.”</p><p>“Don’t you think I’m overreacting?” Violet asked. “Do you want a replay and context of what’s happening here Violet? They are trying to ruin you, don’t let that get to your head.” Tracey said. </p><p>“When did you become so wise huh?” Violet asked. “It’s classic Los Santos bullshit, if you’ve lived here long enough, ya know how the flow goes and trust me, I’m the queen of it all.” Tracey said proudly. “That you are.” Violet laughed.</p><p>“Fuck man, I don’t even know T was that hot.” Franklin said. “Oh he is THAT hot.” Violet chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Throughout the drive to Vanilla Unicorn, Violet kept imagining how the situation would really go down and how she really feels. She can’t believe that other people are trying to take away her happiness but she knew not everyone is good and thankfully she has the right mind to not lose Trevor over some misunderstanding, she knows how loyal Trevor is.</p><p>They arrived at the club once again, thankfully for Violet she still was radiating as though nothing had ever happened and all she knows is that she’s determined to get her boyfriend back.</p><p>Franklin walked into the club first to find Trevor while Tracey and Violet stayed outside to talk for a while. Tracey had asked Franklin to give them a heads up. “Are you nervous?” Tracey asked. “I don’t think so, now that I think of it, Trevor and I were wronged so I’m pretty excited. Hey Trace, thanks for everything and being here. Violet puts her hands over Tracey’s shoulder. “Of course, you and Uncle T are practically my parents.” And Violet gave her a look. “But cooler and younger for sure.” They laughed. “You ready?” She asked. “Why do we sound like we’re going in for a heist?” Luckily for them, it’s a Monday night so the club is pretty much empty except for the two to three regulars in case a catfight is gonna happen later. </p><p>Franklin finally got a hold of Trevor who was practically pacing back and forth in his office muttering incoherent curses. “Hey crazy guy let’s go” Franklin called out and Trevor turned around and headed straight to Franklin. “Where is she Frank? I swear it didn’t mean anything I fucked up I know, I was drunk I didn’t know what I was doing I can’t live without her Frank what do I do?” Trevor kept on blabbering as Franklin guided him to the bar, and the music was playing out loud as Cheralina went in for her set. Prisoner by Miley Cyrus &amp; Dua Lipa started playing went Franklin gave the girls the signal.</p><p>“Will you shut up?” Franklin said and they stopped in front of the bar facing theperfect view of the stage where Cheralina was doing her thing, eyes set on Trevor but Trevor didn’t look, he had Violet on his mind and he was angry he had done this to her. “I promised to never hurt her and now look at what I’ve done.” Trevor said as the music became louder Franklin shook his head and slowly left him alone in his thoughts as Violet approached her lover from behind. She walked slowly making sure Cheralina noticed her arrival and she did, she was surprised but continued dancing on the pole. Violet smiled at her, you’re gonna love this, she thought. Tracey was behind her and stopped and took a seat to look from a distance and was joined by Franklin.</p><p> </p><p>As Cheralina walked the catwalk and was nearing the front of the stage practically close to where Trevor was standing, Violet turned Trevor around who was still muttering bullshit thinking that Franklin was listening and gave him a deep kiss and ran her hands through his neck and thinning hair and grabbed a bit of his hair which she knows drive him crazy and he opened his eyes to see it was those violet eyes he was in love with and wrapped his arms around her waist to hoist her up, her legs now wrapped on his waist and his hands on her butt for her support as they made out to the music, mid-way Violet slipped her tongue and Trevor grunted. </p><p>Cheralina’s eyes widened as she performed shocked at what’s in front of her eyes while Tracey and Franklin looked from afar. “Guess they’re ok now.” Franklin said while he took a sip of his drink. “Look at that bitch’s face, she is dying! In your face bitch!” Tracey shouted to Cheralina and Franklin said “Shhh shut up don’t do that.” </p><p>“She deserves it!” Tracey responded and the music got louder as the DJ turned up the volume as if he was instructed to orchestrate this scene. </p><p>Trevor was the one who pulled away before they could get carried away and Violet frowned, “Violet.” He said. “Trevor.” Violet responded back and looked at the stage where Cheralina was still looking at them and she licked her lips still tasting Trevor while her eyes locked with Cheralina’s as she gave her a deadly look as Trevor put her down. “I’m sorry.” Trevor pulled her in closer as their foreheads touched each others. “I know baby, I am too. We have a few things to talk about but first.” Violet went in for another kiss and his hands automatically started roaming through her body, feeling every inch and curve. </p><p>“Let’s get out of here.” Trevor said, and he picked up Violet and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she smiled as she looked into his eyes and as they started to leave, Trevor finally looked at the stage and noticed the look Cheralina was giving Violet. “YOU! You’re fucking fired!” He shouted in front of the almost empty club, the other strippers looked from backstage. “You go Uncle T!” Tracey shouted from the bar.</p><p> </p><p> “That’s unfair!” Cheralina shouted back. “It’s not my fault your girlfriend’s a jealous bitch.” Trevor started walking with Violet still in his arms but stopped at the last phrase she had used to describe Violet, he stood and put Violet down and turned around to the stage. “What did you call her?”<br/>
“A JEALOUS BITCH!” Cheralina shouted. “That’s it, you’re lucky you’re a woman. SECURITY!” but within a second Tracey had slapped Cheralina. “Thank god I am a woman” She said looking at Trevor and Violet and then back to Cheralina who had her hand on her face. “That’s for calling Aunt Vi a bitch and for planning this shitshow of yours!” Tracey spat. And Trevor just looked amazed at Tracey for defending Violet like that. It was then he realized that this is the definition of family. “Now get out of here before I pull your hair!” Tracey shouted and Cheralina left just like that.</p><p>“Thank you Trace.” Violet said as Trevor held her waist. “Tracey, what a woman you’ve become. I’m proud.” Trevor said and Tracey smiled “Well they if wanna mess with my family, I’ll show them who’s queen bitch in town!” and they walked to the exit. </p><p>“If you don’t mind, I would like to take my girl home because she started a business I can’t take care of on my own.” He looked at Violet and signalled her to his growing erection and Violet bit her lip and smiled. “Bye you lovebirds!” Franklin and Tracey waved as Trevor put Violet in the passenger seat of the Bodhi and kissed her forehead and they left for home at least that’s what Violet thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trevor’s Shrinking Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mentions of self harm. THANK U FOR READING I LOVE Y’alllLlll</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride was awfully silent, Trevor still feels guilty but he was afraid to say anything that could possibly upset Violet even more. He still feels confused that Violet came back and put on a little scene for the both of them.  He broke the silence not standing this silence that’s growing between them. “Why did you come back?” He questioned weakly while he looked back and forth between the road and Violet. She looked at him. “I can’t come back home?”. She questioned him back and looked at him with her eyes gleaming underneath all the sadness and pain she had to endure today. </p><p>“I’m not saying that, it’s just… I deserve to lose you after what I did.” Trevor said. “No you don’t you didn’t do anything T.” Violet answered him even though she was a little hurt, but she knew he wouldn’t do it if he wasn’t under the influence and especially after obviously being tricked by Cheralina. Violet trusted him so much. “I had some other girl on my lap who you clearly warned me about Violet, surely that’s gonna affect us.” Trevor said ashamed. </p><p>“You were tricked T.” Violet revealed and he looked in confusion. “Electra told me that the strippers had planned this all along because they had a bet going on which stripper could get you but you got me instead.” She said but she paused on the last sentence as if it was a disappointment for her to be Trevor’s. “What the fuck? I’m sorry baby I should’ve known from the minute you told me that they had something on you.” Violet finally looked at him and held his hand. And then there was the silent again.</p><p>Violet broke the silence “I’m sorry T for tonight” She said as the city began to fade in the background. “Excuse me? I’m the one who should be kissing your feet for still being here.”<br/>Trevor answered and Violet just smiled.</p><p>“Did you enjoy it?” Violet bit her lip and looked away afraid of looking at his face. “No! Of course not! You’re the only girl in the world that can do that job for me” he answered and she blushed, she remembered that this was planned all along by the people who wanted Trevor and her apart and she came to her senses again, she knows Trevor feels bad and she knew that he had gone through something major without her presence so she didn’t want to add more salt to his wounds, he often lash out on himself when he thinks he’s crossed the line with Violet and Violet knows that all too well and she hated that he does that because of her.  </p><p>She looked at Trevor who was  clearly anxious and nervous, he had never been this way at all. <br/>“Electra told me you went back to Sandy Shores and came back drunk. What happened?” Violet asked as she stroked his hair to reassure him. “My mother.” He said weakly and paused, he didn’t look at Violet because he didn’t want to see the disappointment in her face but little did he know that Violet understood immediately why he had gotten drunk.</p><p> Usually Violet would be there to comfort him but not today and aid him throughout his breakdowns, just like him with hers although her breakdowns weren’t as violent as his. “Ron called me and said someone was waiting for me and it was urgent so I went, saw my mother in the teailer and she was telling me how disappointed she was with me” Trevor’s hands started to grip harder on the steering wheel and Violet noticed it as his knuckles start to turn white, this is something Trevor usually would do, he would hurt himself in order to numb the pain, a vice Violet knows so well. She herself had hurt herself in order to feel something or just feel more. He continued “And then the cops took her coz she escaped.” Violet quickly took his hand and rubbed it and gave a soft kiss while he still looked on the road. </p><p>“Oh baby, you should’ve called me. I could’ve been there with you. For you.” Violet stated as the truck suddenly stopped because of traffic and Trevor grunted at the sight of the traffic and he briefly looked at his watch to see that it’s 11:15pm almost close to midnight, Violet’s birthday but the traffic doesn’t suggest that they’d arrive in time for Trevor’s planned surprise. </p><p>“Ah I didn’t want to interrupt your day okay, you were doing your thing. Besides I’m a grown old man” Trevor sighed and Violet rolled her eyes at the last remark and Trevor caught her. “What was that for?” He looked at her. “Grown old man.” Violet scoffed.</p><p>“Well I am!” He said and crossed his arms as the traffic was still not budging. “The point is baby, I don’t fucking care if you’re interrupting my day I will drop everything look at the trouble it got us in the end,  You grown old man.” Violet trailed off, leaning into the seat and looking up to the sky and Trevor looked at her from his point of view he could see every inch of her face, every strand of her flaming red hair that complimented the green ensemble she had and Trevor’s eyes landed on the slit of her skirt, just enough to exposed the grazed skin of her thigh.</p><p>“What is that? How did you get it?” Trevor pointed to the reddened thin-lined scar on her thighs and Violet bit her lip as she replied not knowing what to say “nothing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Violet, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>he he he</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I literally have no storyline planned so this fic will mainly just focus on whatever imagination i have in my mind for them kind of like one shots but not really one shots? we’re just gonna explore their relationship as they navigate life together &lt;3 I don’t have any endings planned so it’s gonna stretch on until I feel like we’ve explored enough.  LOVE U GUYS THANK U FOR READING MY HORRIBLE WRITING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Violet.” Trevor said again in that tone he uses when Violet tries to keep something from him meanwhile she contemplated telling Trevor how she got the cut. She hadn’t been wearing clothes that exposed her wound and when they had sex this past week it was always under the dimmed red lights she insisted putting on. Trevor however didn’t suspect a thing with her request in fact he had thought of it as a new spice to their sex life but little did he know that she had been attacked by her ex best friend just last week.</p><p> “Violet.” He snapped her out of her thoughts. “You don’t call me Violet.” She stated, weirded out by the sound of her name. “ Only when it’s something really serious.” She continued. Trevor knew she was trying to change the subject. “Okay, baby. You know I’m here when you’re ready to tell me..” He sighed. “I tripped over the stairs at the front porch okay? And I cut myself because there was shards of a beer can on the ground.” She lied, not wanting to tell Trevor the truth because she knows Alice &amp; Paul will be dead if she does. But at this rate, she wondered if they deserve to even be alive. Trevor looked at her, nodding even though he could see right through her face she’s lying.</p><p>After a momentary pause, Violet took a deep breath, there’s no use in hiding it from Trevor. Maybe if she told Trevor, he can finally help her put an end to her past.</p><p>“I bumped into Alice last week when I went to get that stupid canvas in Rockford Hills.” She played with her hands on her lap. “I kinda left immediately but she wanted to catch up whatever the fuck that meant and I tried to leave but she still stopped saying like I was running away from her whatever and she scratched me deeply on purpose with her car keys.” She laughed. “Hence the cut.”</p><p>Trevor was furious. “Oh I am gonna kill that bitch.” He gritted through his teeth and Violet could sense he was tensing so she scooted over Trevor’s seat and snuggled into him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s not a big of a deal.” Violet said.</p><p>Trevor had his hands over her shoulder, he caressed her arm and kissed her head “When someone hurts my baby it’s a big fucking deal.” He said as the traffic now became smoother and they were already on the highway on the way to Chumash for Violet’s birthday but she has zero clue and was too busy in her thoughts to even realize that they’re not using the usual way home. </p><p>“You’re never gonna see them again, I fucking promise you that. They’ll be sorry if they ever try to mess with you again, I’ll kill them. In fact I should just kill them now! Ergh fucking pricks!!”  Trevor said but at this point, Violet didn’t care anymore. She realized that she has a new life and they’re just bitter. Violet didn’t fall apart but now she’s not alone anymore.</p><p>“I think I now know.” She said while she looked up at his eyes. “Know what?” Trevor asked. “I think I know that I shouldn’t let people who wronged me make me be afraid of love or people in general.” And Trevor smiled to see Violet’s growth, she was right. You never should close your door of happiness. “And I have you and then there’s Tracey, Franklin, Wade, Ron, Amanda and Michael obviously, and they’re family to me, to us.” Trevor nodded at her in agreement. “I have a new life now and I shouldn’t waste time being haunted by the past.” She said as she rested her head on Trevor’s lap while he focused on the road, she had her eyes on Trevor and from this view she could see Trevor’s cut here tattoo so clearly. </p><p>“You gave me a family T. And I don’t want you to overthink about what happened tonight, because I know how much I love you and how much I need you. You’ve roped me in, there's no going back.” Violet continued and her fingers trailed his chin down to her favorite tattoo of his and Trevor looked down at her and smiled. “Wow. I gotta say that kinda turned me on not gonna lie.” Violet slapped his arm playfully. “Trevor!” </p><p>“What? Don’t blame me, it’s your fault for being so hot.” Violet rolled her eyes at his response. “Always rolling her eyes. you know that reminds me of when we fuck.” And Violet laughed. She couldn’t help to look at the stars above and feel so loved. She got up from Trevor’s lap and he frowned but she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed it and he grinned. “Thank you, for not leaving.” He said. </p><p>“If you think you can just get rid of me that easily then you don’t know me well enough.” Violet responded and without even realizing their whereabouts, they had arrived at Chumash and Trevor finally parked the truck and stopped the engine, she looked around. “Wait why are we stopping here? Aren’t we going home?” Violet asked while Trevor exited the truck going to her side to open her door. </p><p>“Just follow me cupcake ok? Nothing to be worried about.” Trevor said enthusiastically and held her hand for her to jump out of the truck, he closed the door and she was leaning on the door, he put both his hands on the door between her with Violet facing him and he leaned in closer to her face. “Can I get a rewind of that little scene we had earlier?” Violet’s cheeks grew hot, damn it he always knows how to get her in the mood and that’s almost every fucking second. “Of the argument, the discussion? Okay well-“ She teased and Trevor kissed her deeply and passionately and her hands were on his neck again and she could feel him smiling through the kiss and they finally pulled away after a minute and Trevor grinned at her again. “I meant that particular scene. Now Violet.” She shot him a how dare you look for calling her full name. “Now baby.” He corrected, finally taking Violet’s hands and they both walked to the restaurant’s outside section where balloons and decorations have been set up. </p><p>Trevor looked at his watch, 12:00am. They walked to the end of the restaurant where you can see the ocean and beach clearly. “Happy birthday baby.” He looked at her who was gleaming and glowing with excitement. Violet jumped at him and he grabbed her and she kissed him so madly. “I thought you forgot.” </p><p>He carried her to the table that had been set up for them and put her on the seat. “Excuse me? Are you underestimating Trevor Philips? How could I forget? I will shoot myself if I ever forgot something about you ok? Remember that, that’s how much I love you.” Trevor said as they both enjoyed the night together dining under the moonlight with the ocean in as the scenery. “Kinda reminds me of how we met.” She said and smiled. “I love you Violet.” Trevor said and kissed her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Vi’s Birthday Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMUT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Violet woke up to Trevor kissing her in an unfamiliar room, she slowly opened her eyes when he kissed deeper. She started kissing him back and he kissed her neck as his hands slowly trailed up and down her sides finally pushing up her satin slip dress. </p><p>“Good morning to you too.” Violet said in her low voice as she removed her slip dress when Trevor started to kiss her lower body. She could finally feel that familiar heat between her legs and she let out a soft moan. Her hands grabbed his hair to flush him closer to her body as he made his way to her pussy and Violet looked at him.</p><p>Trevor pushed her legs apart and she bit her lips. “Good morning to me too.” He said looking directly at Violet with his devilish lusty eyes. Violet sighed as he finally pushed his tongue up against her clitoris sloppily making noises that drove her crazy.  She moaned and leaned back into the pillow as he entered two fingers into wet pussy.   </p><p>“Fuck.” She muttered</p><p>Trevor sucked and licked her clit as he pumped his fingers into her. “Faster baby don’t stop.” Violet pleaded and Trevor laughed which sent more pressure into her. Violet gripped the bedsheets as she moaned loudly and echoed in the hotel room when Trevor’s free hand started to squeeze her breast and hardening nipple. </p><p>She could finally feel the familiar electrifying feeling approaching her when he started a rougher rhythm on her clit. “I’m gonna come.” She shouted. “Come baby.” Trevor whispered.</p><p>And she did, so intensely her toes curled up as did her eyes which rolled into the back of her head seeming how good Trevor’s always is at eating her and he gets good every damn fucking time. Trevor helped her come down from her high and gave soft kisses along her body and finally met with her face again and kissed her, eyes still closed from the orgasm.</p><p>“Happy birthday baby.” He said when he broke the kiss and Violet finally opened her eyes to look at his fiery amber eyes and she smiled, curled her lip and bit it. “I need it to be my birthday everyday if this is what I wake up to.” Violet said.</p><p>“I can eat your pussy for breakfast everyday.” </p><p>Violet laughed and kissed him again. “I’d love that, now let me return the favor.” </p><p>“No no no. Today is your day, we’re gonna do YOU.” Trevor insisted as he flipped back onto his side of the bed and sunk in the pillows.</p><p>Violet looked at the whole room, what a fucking woman she is Trevor thought to himself. “You know sometimes I can’t believe you’re 30.” He finally said.</p><p>“I can’t believe it either.” Violet replied.</p><p>“Almost 20 fucking years apart. Sheesh.” He laughed. </p><p>“Well aren’t you a lucky man.” Violet said, turning to her side, propping her elbows to support her head. She put her hands on his chest and softly caressed it as he put his hands under his neck, staring at the ceiling. She could sense that Trevor was thinking deeply, he was always thinking, to the point where he would over-analyze things sometimes. </p><p>“What are you thinking?” Violet asked innocently. “About you.” He answered, looking at her and smiling.</p><p>“Me?” She questioned. </p><p>“Yeah it’s like you’re a fuckin’ ghost in my head.” And Violet scoffed at his response and he looked at her. “Seriously I think about you 24/7.” </p><p>“What exactly do you think about?” She trailed his cut here tattoo and wondered how she wasn’t a tad bit intimidated by Trevor the first time they met, instead she kinda embraced him and was willing to take whatever baggage that came along with him because she was so interested and enthralled by Trevor’s presence and his character. </p><p>“Well see the way you bite your lips, it’s not much it’s like this little gesture.” He bit his lips to mimic Violet’s way. “And how it goddamn drives me crazy. Sometimes when you cry, I get so fucking angry because of those shit asses in your fucking past. When you sleep, all I want to do is make sure that you feel enough, and loved.” </p><p>Violet snuggled up to him. “God I hope you know how much I’m in love with you.” Trevor said.</p><p>She put his hands on his cheeks to face her. “Of course I do, and I hope you know how much I’m in love with you.” Violet emphasised her words and he smiled and kissed her cheeks.</p><p>Suddenly his phone rang and he grunted “The fuck that can be? I told them not to fucking disturb me for two fucking weeks.”</p><p>“Two weeks?” Violet asked.</p><p>“Yeah to spend time with you.” Trevor answered and looked at his ringing phone. Michael.</p><p>“Ah it’s Mike.”</p><p>“Mikey.” he answered and put him on speaker phone. “Vi’s here too.” </p><p>“Hey Mike.” Violet said.”And to what do we owe this pleasure for?” Trevor questioned. </p><p>“Just wanted to invite the both of you two to dinner aight? Amanda thought we’d have ‘family gathering’ again since it’s Violet’s birthday.” Michael said over the phone.</p><p>Trevor looked at Violet for a response. “We’ll be there Mike.” She said smiling at Trevor and he rolled his eyes. “Well I guess we’ll see you later.”<br/>Trevor said and ended the call.</p><p>“You’re turning out to be the popular girl huh.” Trevor said and interlocked his hands with Violet’s.  </p><p>“What can I say, I got that charm.” Violet winked at him.</p><p>“Seriously, ever since you’re my girlfriend. Amanda has been the NICEST, and I’m telling you THE nicest she’s ever been. Weird.” Trevor said.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s weird.” Violet said. “Maybe I’m the one to break that barrier between you two. You’re not third wheeling anymore.” She continued.</p><p>“Well I was thinking you’d say no so we can fuck somemore tonight.” Trevor said.</p><p>“Who says we can’t?” Violet asked back and kissed him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You Drive Me Crazy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of playful TreVi &lt;3 and a big leap of their relationship (I THINK IT’S TIME)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That particular day seemed to be longer than any regular day, maybe the universe knew it was Violet’s special day and decided to give her extra time today. After a discussion of what the birthday girl wants to do on her birthday, Violet suggested they spent the day at the Pier and the beach even though Trevor wanted to stay back in the hotel to have more birthday sex, but since it’s Violet’s birthday, he complied to her wishes instead only because Violet promised she’d make up to him tonight.</p><p>Violet wore her red hair down and styled it with a bandana, her camera on her lap and as they drove along the freeway, the wind blew her hair in a way that compliments her features and she was enjoying this moment, the scenery and the road going back to the city’s always been Violet’s favorite. “Whatcha thinkin’ cupcake?” Trevor asked looking through his sunglasses.</p><p>“Nothing much.” Violet answered taking her camera and snapping a picture of the scenery. </p><p>“Well you seem a lil quiet.” Trevor questioned.</p><p>Violet looked at him and rolled her eyes playfully. “Always with that fucking eye rolling.” He said while looking at her and on the road back and forth.</p><p>“Oh you love it don’t you.” Violet smirked and adjusted herself to face Trevor and he grinned.</p><p>“How do you feel about 30?” Trevor asked her curiously. He was always a little insecure about his age difference with Violet, scared that she might realize that he’s a little too old for her. All this years he never had a fucking doubt about his age that’s for sure but he knew he couldn’t live without Violet. </p><p>Violet took a deep breath and answered. “It’s peaceful.” She smiled, squinting her eyes to cover them from the sun. “Thanks to you.” She continued.</p><p>Trevor couldn’t help but smiled but hid it. “Me?” he questioned even though he knew the answer. He knows that he was able to get Violet out of her past and gave her a new life, but he wonders if she’s really up for it, even after a year. If she’s really okay with this lifestyle of his, if she was comfortable with him being an arms dealer and well a drug lord. Sure he has almost 500 million dollars to survive a lifetime and he doesn’t need to take scores again unless he wants to but Trevor kinda feels like it’s time to really, really settle down and spend his money on Violet.</p><p>When Violet came into his life, he was already on the verge of quitting the drugs and the booze as he realized he had no reason to numb his pain anymore. Michael and he are on good terms and with Franklin onboard, they have worked out their ways to truly become the unconventional modern american family. Violet only made his empty life better, she filled the void he was missing. And he sure as hell do not need to show up to Michael’s house feeling like a third-wheeler like he’d always felt ever since Amanda and Michael were together. </p><p>She reached out to his hand and squeezed it. “I think you know the answer to that don’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe yes, maybe not. “You’re really here aren’t you?” He questioned. </p><p>“1 billion percent baby.” Violet answered kissing his hand as a way of reassuring him, she loves him more than anything in this whole wide world and she likes to show it whenever she can.</p><p>“So marry me.” He said, eyes now looking at the road, his heart beating so fast not wanting to see Violet’s reaction. Violet’s heart tugged a little and she felt butterflies in her stomach, like it was the first time Trevor had kissed her but she wanted to play it cool. “Is that a question, proposition, order or?” She teased, she knew he was nervous but Violet knew she was already ready for quite sometime now. </p><p>She had been ready the first time Trevor held her through her first mental breakdown with him. It was a month and a half after they became a couple, he had never witnessed Violet as the damaged flower she had been warning him but she never really cried or let him see her scars. She would hide her scars from the abuse and from her own doings with makeup but not anymore now. Living with Trevor after a month, made Violet question if he could handle her breakdowns seeming how calm he is around her and not the angry guy he portrayed to be for his own self defense. She didn’t want to ruin his life because of how fast she came into his life and how fast things have changed but Trevor on the other hand was prepared, he knows how it feels to be in Violet’s shoes of course in the beginning they knew little of each other but he swore he’d protect her and love her. </p><p>It was the day Trevor went into the city without her and Violet laid on the bathroom floor of the trailer and sobbed uncontrollably, her voices in her head screaming at her that she does not deserve whatever good’s coming to her, the people in her life went into her head. </p><p>She was holding a razor in her hand, her hands trembling as she contemplated hurting herself and that’s when Trevor came home silently to surprise her but he was the one who was surprised to find her on the floor helpless and craved for comfort. And he straight away took her in his arms, didn’t sat anything or questioned anything. He slowly took the razor out of Violet’s hands that gripped to it tightly, kissed her forehead countless times as she finally released all her worries by crying while being hugged by Trevor. He was there to take care of her.</p><p>Trevor grew concern of the silence while Violet was reminiscing in her head. “Nah it’s nothing. I was just fucking around.” He said snapping Violet out of her thoughts. “Ask me baby..”  He looked at her, smiling so big.</p><p>“You fuckin’ serious?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the correct question.” Violet teased, and he scoffed.</p><p>He pulled over to the side of the road that faced the ocean and turned off the engine. His heart was still beating so fast and the sun was now shining so bright on Violet illuminating her. He opened the dashboard of the truck and got a purple velvet Vangelico box out with a green ribbon on it, he opened it revealing an emerald gemstone ring crusted by expensive diamonds and Violet’s jaw dropped as he asked for her hands.  “Oh my god when did you even get this?” she asked.</p><p>“Couple months back, just waiting for the right time. I didn’t want to scare you but I would like to take care of you and love you and fuck you for the rest of my life if you’re willing to.” He grinned and she just slapped on his arm playfully. </p><p>“Well if you’re willing to be my wife, life partner if you may, Violet will you marry me?”</p><p>Violet smiled and bit her lip and she straight away leaned in for a kiss stumbling him back to his seat and kissed him for a long time before breaking the kiss and was staring into him closely and whispered. “It would be my honor.” She kissed his cheeks as he slipped the ring onto her finger and he smiled. “But don’t expect kids from me.” She said.</p><p>“Oh thank god, can you imagine having children means you have to sort of schedule your sex life or limit it in a way. I don’t want that.”</p><p>“Well honey no need to worry. I just want to spend time with you for the rest of my life.” Violet kissed his cheeks again and he grinned. “Any more surprises on my birthday?” she asked him as he started the engine again.</p><p>“You know there’s a reason why they call it surprises right?” Trevor replied. </p><p>“Can’t help it if I’m curious what my sneaky fiancé has up his sleeves.” She snickered and his heart skipped a little when he called him her fiancé. “You know what, why are you so fucking good at this? Taking care of me, loving me. Pampering me. I can never keep up.” Violet looked at him again, surprised at her own realization of how Trevor always, always treats her so good. </p><p>“It’s because I’m in love with you and because you’re hot I think.” He said cockily and laughed as Los Santos’s skyline’s coming into view.</p><p>Violet scoffed at his last remark. “Excuse me, you think?” </p><p>“I apologize sincerely, I do mean that you’re absolutely fucking hot and young might I add.” Trevor said.</p><p>“Shut up 30 is not young.” Violet rolled her eyes and leaned into her seat, taking her camera and snapping a picture of Trevor driving. </p><p>“Try being 50. Then you’ll know.” Trevor responded.</p><p>Violet squinted her eyes and started to connect the little hints Trevor’s been dropping about age. “I’m starting to think you’re afraid.” </p><p>“Trevor Philips is NEVER afraid.” He growled causing Violet to laugh.</p><p>“Aw baby, don’t be a sore loser I don’t fucking care how old you are. You’re not bad yourself you know.” Violet teased him again, damn she does know how to play games with me doesn’t she? he thought. “The fuck’s that supposed to mean I’m not bad myself?”</p><p>Finally Violet got to flip the switch on him, the confident cocky Trevor he usually is, she trailed her arms slowly on her biceps. “Well you’re handsome. Devilishly handsome. I mean you got the whole package babe.” She knew Trevor was enjoying this, her complimenting him. “Stubborn as hell but handsome so you know that compensates for your stubbornness. So fucking good in bed if you get what I mean, a little slow...” She joked and he cut her off.</p><p>“A LITTLE SLOW??” He looked at her with his eyebrows raised and Violet laughed. “It’s not funny Violet if I’m a little slow then my guy and I here might have a little bit of an aging problem which makes this conversation a WHOLE LOT WORSE. And I might have to go to some sexual therapy if I am that slow because slow is not me, I’m a—“ And he rambled as Violet cut him off by saying what he wanted to say. “I’m a tough strong angry guy who will fuck your brains out.” She laughed again as she finished the sentence he wanted to say and Trevor’s definitely going crazy in his head at this moment.</p><p>“I’m joking. You’re a fucking sex god Trevor.” She finally said even though she had fun teasing him and Trevor let out a deep breath and huffed. “Fucking hell Vi I was bout to get a goddamn heart attack because I like to think that pleasuring you is my forte.” </p><p>“I thought flying was.” She teased again. “That comes in second alright?” He replied.</p><p>Violet laughed again, she couldn’t help but feel amused and so loved. “God you drive me crazy sometimes.” He said.</p><p>“You drive me crazy!” Violet broke into singing Britney Spears all of sudden. “Jesus fucking christ did you take anything I should know of earlier today?” Trevor questioned as he parked the car near the Pier. </p><p>“Only took your love and I’m just happy, genuinely happy.” Violet smiled as he took her hands out leading out of the truck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I laughed so hard when Violet sang suddenly. She deserves all the happiness in the world me thinks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Welcome To The Family Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven’t been feeling great lately :// and i’m running out of ideas, if anyone wants to see gimme some pls do!! again thank you for all the reads!! omg &lt;3  this is just a short filler chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night had arrived and it was time for them to go to Violet’s birthday dinner at Michael’s. What are the odds that Trevor and Michael now have family dinners and truly act as brothers. As years since the reconciliation happened, Michael had been trying to make it up to Trevor and he was finally seeing the effort Mike has been making including making Violet as part of the family and for that Trevor is forever thankful.</p><p>Trevor parked in the driveway and stayed there for a while with Violet looking at him. “You ready?” Trevor asked her as he adjusted his denim jacket. “What are they gonna think about this?” She gestured to the ring on her finger as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears. </p><p>“Who cares?” Trevor said as he rounded the truck to open Violet’s door. “I care T. They’re practically your family.” Violet said as she hopped off the truck and they walked hand in hand toward the front door. Trevor stopped her and held her shoulders facing her, “Come on Vi they love you.” </p><p>“Just a nervous hunch, I guess.” Violet said as Trevor kissed her forehead, “Come on birthday girl there’s nothin’ to be worried bout, you’ll see.” He pressed the doorbell and Amanda greeted them at the door.</p><p>“Violet darling! Happy Birthday!” Amanda gave Violet a hug as they stepped in the house. “Thank you Mandy.” Trevor scoffed to acknowledge Amanda he was there too, “Yes Trevor nice to see you too.” They walked to the swimming pool where there was a table set up filled with food for the seven of them and Michael was standing by the table smoking a cigar. “Mikey what’d I told ya bout smokin’?” Trevor patted Michael’s back. </p><p>“Ah the guests of honor are here.” They all took their seats at the table. Tracey, Franklin and Jimmy came in with presents in their hand which surprised Violet. “We’re here!” Tracey exclaimed as she put the gifts on the other table and gave Violet a kiss. “Happy Birthday Aunt Vi.” Tracey winked at her, making Trevor laugh knowing how Violet feels about Tracey’s nickname for her and Violet rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Come on, take a seat everyone and let’s eat.” Amanda instructed as she started to indulge the food. Trevor and Violet were seated in front of each other and Trevor couldn’t help but think of the wild things they’re going to be doing tonight together, he grinned at Violet who knew exactly what he was thinking, she shot him a sly smile before realizing the silence. “I just want to say thank you, for doing this for me.” Violet said.</p><p>“Are you kidding? You’re the best addition to our dysfunctional family.” Michael said. “Who would’ve thought Trevor Philips would’ve found someone like you Vi.” Amanda said and Violet laughed but Trevor was a little annoyed. “What the fuck does that mean?” </p><p>“I think we all know what that means T. Y’all remember when T said he ain’t the type to settle down?” Franklin said and Violet smiled to herself, who would’ve thought she’d be the lucky girl of Trevor’s heart, so she decided to pop the news. “Well aren’t I lucky? Finally getting him to settle down.” Violet showed her hands to everyone and their jaws dropped, especially Michael.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Tracey squealed in excitement. “You’re kidding!” Amanda said, taking a look at Violet’s ring. “Well what can I say, she can’t resist me” Trevor joked and Violet winked at him.</p><p>“Congratulations, you two. Congratulations Violet, you finally succeeded into making him somewhat normal.” Michael said as he raised his champagne glass. “To Violet &amp; Trevor, may your love for each other be enough to drive you two crazy.” Michael tossed as they clink their glasses together.</p><p>Violet felt warm by all the support and love they’re receiving and enjoyed her birthday dinner with her little dysfunctional family. Three instant kids, along with an instant sister and brother-in-law. Trevor felt as if he finally found his true purpose in his life, he didn’t feel empty anymore as long as Violet’s by his side or in whatever position. </p><p>“Leave the wedding details to me.” Amanda said.</p><p>“And you worried what they were gonna think?” Trevor questioned Violet and she shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“Welcome to the family Violet.” Amanda said elbowing her playfully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Make A Wish, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AHHHHHH</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, Tracey blasted music and they all proceeded into eating desserts while Franklin and Tracey secretly prepared the cake for Violet who was in Trevor’s arms talking to Michael and Amanda.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re getting married T.” Michael said as he took a swig of his whiskey, Trevor had his arms around Violet’s waist, holding her close to him as if he didn’t want to ever let go and Violet knew this gesture always meant that he was trying to keep her close. “Remind me of how you met again because as far as I know, Violet has been here forever.” Amanda said which made Violet smile, she knew how Amanda and Trevor never got along but somehow they seem to be on better terms now. </p><p>As Trevor opened his mouth to speak, Violet chose to tell the story instead since Trevor always would surprisingly humble himself or joke around telling the story of how they met. “He saved me at Vespucci Beach, remember?” Violet said, putting her hand on top of Trevor’s and made Trevor grinned.</p><p>Amanda seemed a little amused by the story since she still could never believe how Trevor and Violet ended up together. “What made you not run for the hills Vi? Because this guy right her-“</p><p>“This guy what?” Trevor questioned in an irritated tone.</p><p>“Well you know, you.” Amanda said and Trevor was annoyed, Violet could feel his irritation through his touch. He was holding her a little rougher and he gripped harder holding on to her but not hard enough for it to be painful, thankfully. She rubbed his hand to snap him out of his boiling thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Michael rolled his eyes, it’s bad enough that he and Trevor would snap at each other but having to hear Amanda and Trevor at each other’s throat was worse. “Shut up both of ya, jesus. Why can’t we have a moment’s peace without trying to rip each other to pieces.” Michael said and Violet laughed as both Trevor &amp; Amanda had an annoyed look on their faces after being called out by Michael. </p><p>Trevor scoffed, realizing that since they’re all in a better place now, Amanda and he should at least try to get along especially when Violet is close to Amanda as well. “I apologize for my indiscreet behavior Amanda, even though you should be the one apologizing.” He said the last sentences in a faint whisper only Violet could hear which amused her. </p><p>“Has it always been this way?” Violet asked referring to the nature of Amanda &amp; Trevor. </p><p>“Every fucking second Violet. But thank god now you’re here to somehow participate or witness it.” Michael replied and Amanda gave him a stern look but suddenly burst out of laughter and everyone looked at her with their eyebrows raised<br/>especially Trevor. </p><p>“What’s so funny, Mandy?” Trevor questioned, letting go of Violet and just putting a hand on her waist. </p><p>“I’m just thinking of the fact that we’re now here, together like a little family.” </p><p>Violet smiled and Michael noticed, “What do you think Vi?” referring to Amanda’s statemnent and Trevor stood right beside her and looked at her and waited for her answer.</p><p>“I think I could never be more thankful for this little family.” Violet put her hand on Trevor’s cheeks and he grinned and Michael chuckled at the sight of soft Trevor and joked, “The hot-tempered psycho turned into a big softie.”</p><p>Trevor snapped back into his rougher voice “Fuck you Michael.” and Violet rolled her eyes. They may be grown adults but they sure as hell were childish. </p><p>Amanda looked over Violet’s shoulder and saw Tracey and Franklin rolling out Violet’s cake and when they finally approached where Violet was standing everyone started singing Happy Birthday.</p><p>Violet didn’t expect a cake at this age, she laughed when she saw what was written on the cake “Happy Fucking 30th Birthday to our Aunt Vi”</p><p>As they finished singing, Trevor tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears and whispered to her, “Make your wish baby.” </p><p>She smiled and blew the candles and made her wish. Trevor wondered what she wished, he hopes it somehow includes him.  Everyone clapped as Amanda passed her the knife to cut the cake. “Now cut the cake Vi, lord knows I could use a bite.”</p><p>“Okay everyone say your wishes to Violet out loud.” Michael said as they took their seats again at the table.</p><p>“Oh no Michael that’s a little embarrassing” Violet said. </p><p>“Come on, it’s gonna be nice and fun.” Michael said.</p><p>“Okay I’ll go first.” Tracey volunteered and they all waited for everyone to go. Violet smiled, laughed and almost cried throughout the whole thing and then came the last person to give his thoughts out loud.</p><p>Trevor stood up and looked at Violet who was looking at him with her eyes full of love, he could feel his stomach and guts churn but he fought it and Michael was already smiling like a fool, he was happy to see his best friend being as close to normal as Trevor can get. </p><p>“All my life, I’ve been running. If it wasn’t from the police then it was my past and the night I met her, I was trying to run away from my past again. I was empty, I was a millionaire but money fucking means nothing if you feel like you have no purpose to live at all. But this girl came into my life out of a sudden, and suddenly she looks at me like I’m a fucking diamond she’s always wanted but could never afford.” Trevor said and Violet looked in awe and she swore she could feel her heart almost bursting. </p><p>“Fucking hell yes she’s fucking turned me into a softie, fuck you Mikey you’re right. But goddamn it Violet, I’m not running anymore and even if I am. I know you’ll be running with me.” Trevor continued. “So happy birthday baby, let me spoil you for all eternity.” Trevor said and put out his hand and Violet immediately took it and stood up and embraced him.</p><p>“To more birthdays Vi! and to more of life and whatever shit we’ll go through” Franklin said.</p><p>“To more sex.” Trevor said as he kissed Violet’s hair.</p><p>“Shut up T we don’t need to hear that.” Franklin said in disgust and Violet grinned at Trevor and crashed her lips into his, and slowly bit the bottom of his lip which earned a moan from him and Michael was clearing his throat trying to remind them that they’re still here. “You’re outside ya know.” And they broke the kiss and Trevor gave him an annoyed look.</p><p>“I don’t fucking care.” </p><p>“Well you’re not gonna fuck here in front of all us.” Michael said and everyone laughed except for Trevor. Violet sat back in her seat and they all enjoyed another hour or two of conversations and cake before Trevor and Violet decided to go home to start their night of passionate love-making.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im so in love w them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. CAN WE GET HELP?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW/: BLOOD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Trevor had woken up a little earlier than Violet, after a long night of passionate love making, it was evident that he woke up hungry. He made a little breakfast and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Violet to wake up. He looked at her while she was still sound asleep, her hand resting on the side of her face and her breathing stable. She was of course glowing, radiating the after-sex glow and Trevor bit his lip thinking of the night they’d spent and the day too.</p><p>His eyes fell on the ring and he smiled to himself and chuckled. All these years he’d convince himself that he never would settle down or at least have a stable relationship even though they were flawed, Violet had taught Trevor to be a better human being, and he wanted to be, to take care of her and be present more than ever. </p><p>Violet turned to the other side and Trevor took note immediately hoping she’d wake up but she only pulled the blanket over her head which made Trevor smile. He got into bed again and snuggled up to Violet draping a hand over her body and brought her closer to his body and she nuzzled her back up to him responding to his touch. “Thank you baby.” She mumbled in her sleep which made Trevor giggle. “A girl who talks in her sleep, damn I must be that good.” Trevor said to himself.</p><p>He caressed Violet’s hair and gave small kisses as he wonders if he’s able to take the role of a husband, he’s not the least bit normal and Violet has seen it all, every inch and every part of the bad and good and she never wanted to leave. He does want stability in their relationship. He remembered the incident two days ago, where he had almost lost Violet because of his inability to confide in her on time. He chose to drown himself in his vices when he could’ve just talked to Violet but he remembered that look on her face when she walked in and the pain she must’ve felt but he was determined to not fuck this up. </p><p>His eyes fell on the red stains at the end of the blanket that covered Violet’s legs and he wondered what it could be, he stood up slowly and Violet groaned when she felt Trevor moving away from her. “Stay please.” Violet said, face still nuzzled into the pillow. “Wait there’s just something here.” Trevor looked at it and pulled the blanket which revealed Violet’s legs that were now covered in blood and Trevor was in horror.</p><p>It’s not the first time he had dealt with blood, hell he maybe had a few blood baths in his lifetime but this is different. This is Violet. “Vi? Is it supposed to be ya know that lady time of the month for you?” Trevor asked slowly panicking and Violet emerged from the blanket, eyes still half closed “No it hasn’t come in two months, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“You’re bleeding.” Trevor said.</p><p>Violet rubbed her eyes and looked at what Trevor was referring to. “Are you in any pain? Do you think I hurt you last night when we ya know?” Trevor stood up pacing back and forth the room trying to think of what to do next he tries not to panic because deep down he knows something is wrong.</p><p>“I don’t feel anything though but this is not how a period would come T.” Violet slowly shivered. “Why is it cold now?” She asked.</p><p>Trevor took a look at her who was turning pale by the second and instantly walked to her and carried his lover. “We’re getting you checked NOW.” He said as he carried her into the truck and placed her at her seat while he went to his side of the truck.</p><p>“T, I don’t feel so good.” Violet said as she leaned her head back onto the seat and looked at the sky. She felt nauseous. What could’ve possibly happened? Is she dying? </p><p>“Baby hang on, the hospital is just there.” Trevor said as he revved the truck going down the street heading to Sandy Shores Medical Centre. Thank god they lived near the hospital.</p><p>Violet closed her eyes in fear, she can’t feel anything. She felt numb, scared, dizzy and wanting to puke her guts out. They arrived the hospital and Trevor ran and carried her out of the truck and went straight to the hospital.</p><p>“CAN WE GET HELP SHE’S BLEEDING!” Trevor shouted, becoming impatient because he didn’t know what was happening to Violet and he was scared. The nurses came rushing to him with a stretcher and put Violet onto the stretcher. “Can I go in with her?” Trevor asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry sir you can’t, but we’re just gonna do some test to look at what’s happening ok?” A nurse said to him reassuring him. </p><p>“Trevor.” Violet called out as she tried to reach his hand and he kissed it before they started to wheel her into the emergency room to check her out.  “I’m gonna be right here baby.” </p><p>“You may wait here, they’re gonna check out what’s happening alright? If there’s anything major we’ll inform you.” The nurse said to Trevor and he nodded, behaving himself for once.<br/>In his right mind he swore he could throw a tantrum but for Violet’s sake he has to behave himself. </p><p>After almost an hour of waiting and pacing back and forth of the waiting room, a doctor finally came to talk to Trevor. “Hi, you must be Mr. Philips, I’m Doctor Linda, I’m the one handling your gi-“</p><p>“Yeah my girl. Where is she? Can I see her now? What happened?” He questioned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Just The Two Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Violet &amp; Trevor, going through life once again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prepare tissues, or at least i did. I WROTE THIS AT 3AM LAST NIGHT BUT I DIDN’T WANT TO FINISH IT IN ONE GO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After almost an hour of waiting and pacing back and forth of the waiting room, a doctor finally came to talk to Trevor. “Hi, you must be Mr. Philips, I’m Doctor Linda, I’m the one handling your gi-“</p><p>“Yeah my girl. Where is she? Can I see her now? What happened?” He questioned.</p><p>“Mr Philips, were you and your girlfriend aware that you were expecting?” The doctor asked Trevor who was surprised at the question and speechless. </p><p>“Expecting? What? Like a baby?” He raised his eyebrows. Violet was pregnant and he didn’t even know. She didn’t even know. Most of all he didn’t know how to handle this news.</p><p>“Yes a baby.” The doctor stated. “Your girlfriend suffered a miscarriage. I’m sorry for your loss.” The doctor continued and Trevor had to sit down. </p><p>“She can go home in a few hours, we’re just gonna monitor her for a while because she lost a lot of blood. You have to take care of her Mr Philips. But from the tests we ran for her, it seems like she is unlikely to get pregnant again.” The doctor revealed and Trevor’s chest tightened a little harder at that last sentence even though he and Violet agreed to never have children, maybe one day they could’ve changed their minds but that chance is slim now and Trevor bit his tongue. </p><p>“What caused this? For her to unlikely get pregnant?” Trevor asked. “Well her uterus is damaged from an accident I presume?” The doctor answered and Trevor knew exactly who caused this and his fist clenched at the thought of Violet’s ex boyfriend. No wonder Violet has a scar near her left abdomen, that asshole must’ve done something to her. </p><p>Suddenly a bell rang, and the doctor turned around and saw a nurse signalling the doctor. “Oh Mr Philips you may go see her now.”</p><p>“Thanks doc.” He replied as he walked to the emergency room where Violet was.</p><p>He thought of what to say, how to take care of her after this. He thought of how she’s feeling right now. He prays to god that he doesn’t make things worse. He stopped momentarily in front of the curtain that covered  where Violet was currently resting and took a deep breath before taking a peek. </p><p>Violet was laying on the bed, with her head to the side looking at the blank dull curtains of the hospital. She still felt numb. She was carrying Trevor’s baby and didn’t know. </p><p>“Hi baby.” Trevor said softly as he walked towards her. Violet turned her head to face him and gave him a weak smile enough to make his heart hurt.</p><p>“We can go home in a few hours.” He said and she looked away again. He didn’t know what to say, for the first time in his life he did not have any sarcastic remarks nor dirty humor and there was silence between them. He took her hand and kissed it instead a gesture so little but meant a lot to Violet.</p><p>Violet didn’t want to look at him. She felt like an idiot, she felt like a failure not being able to carry a child. Even though they didn’t want one and the thought of motherhood alone is scary. She still felt somehow guilty and sad that she lost something Trevor and could’ve possibly had in another lifetime. </p><p>“Violet, if there was to be little you and me. I would take care of you and them. I’m sorry.” Trevor broke the silence and she looked at him, puzzled. “You didn’t do anything T.” </p><p>“We don’t want kids.” She looked away again, determined to not cry. “I lost something we didn’t know we could have. I’m the one who should be saying sorry. My mistake, my body can’t handle a baby.”  She continued with a hint of anger now. </p><p>“Hey hey. Stop that. It’s not your fault. We couldn’t have stopped it from happening. okay? It was out of your control and mine. Ok so what you can't carry a baby” </p><p>She cut him off with tears stinging in her eyes. “I am damaged Trevor.” She had her eyes on the ceiling as tears started to fall, she said those words one by one as Trevor’s eyes widened by her heartbreaking remark. </p><p>Never in a million years had he thought of Violet as damaged, yet he thought of her as this beautiful precious diamond that needed a little <br/>shine every now and then but never damaged. </p><p>“I am broken, I am damaged, I have no meaning in fucking life. I can’t even give you a fucking baby when it’s supposed to be my job to do it. I’m supposed to be able to do it goddamn it!” She said angrier as she started to cry.</p><p>Trevor kissed her forehead. “I’m going to tell you something that I’ve never told you before ok? Shut up Vi.” And she looked at him while he nodded.</p><p>“I’m serious. You need to shut up. Vi you don’t need to give me a baby. I don’t need one. You don’t live to give someone a fucking baby alright?” He slowly reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers. “Why do you act like I’m the angel here?” Trevor questioned. He realized that Violet always wanted to make Trevor happier by going through extreme lengths. </p><p>“We lost a child, we’ll get through it. You and I are a package, sealed signed and fucking delivered” He said and Violet laughed a little at his last remark.</p><p>“Oh you think it’s funny?” he asked, one eyebrow raised and his hands on his hips now as Violet nodded. He felt that familiar warmth in his stomach that Violet has always been able to lit up. “It’s supposed to he signed, sealed delivered isn’t it?” Violet questioned and he said “Point is you got what I mean ok?”.</p><p>“You’re not in this alone baby. As long as I’m taking care of you, I swear to my fucking life that you’re going to be okay. And I’m telling you right here right now.” Suddenly he was looking around the room like he was finding someone when he realized no one was there he looked up. “Well then as god as my fucking witness if I ever fuck up again. You can beat me up.” Violet laughed at her fiancé’s remark.</p><p>“There we go.” Trevor smiled at her as her head layed on the pillow, her face facing Trevor.</p><p>“Would we have kept the baby?” Violet asked and Trevor put his hands on her cheeks. </p><p>“Vi, it’s your choice. Sure I’m a little unstable.” He coughed. “Sure the thought of having a tiny human is scary but anything that’s ours that makes you happy most importantly is what matters to me. Did you want to keep it?” He asked her back.</p><p>Violet stared at the ceiling again, she didn’t know what to feel still. “No, I don’t think so.” Her eyes fell onto Trevor’s again. “I can’t feel anything right now.”</p><p>“If you ever want kids, we can adopt I promise you.” Trevor responded, not wanting to hurt her and a thought came into her head. “Can we get a cat instead?” and Trevor was puzzled. “A cat?”</p><p>“Yeah, it would be nice don’t you think. It’ll be ours.” She said and Trevor understood immediately why she wanted something or ‘theirs’. She wants a symbol of stability in their life. She wanted an evidence to reassure her every single day that Trevor is going nowhere. </p><p>Without answering, he leaned in for a kiss. A deep long kiss and Violet opened her mouth allowing Trevor’s tongue to slip a little, a feeling that she always liked. It was a different a kiss however, it was a kiss that allows Trevor to say I fucking want you here without even communicating. He slowly pulled away and looked at her deep in the eyes and she bit her lips. </p><p>“Now I think I’m kinda glad it’s just the two of us.” Violet said as she smiled at Trevor, hinting at their sex life. Now that she thinks of it, she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the whole wide world. “And maybe a cat.” Trevor said and winked at her. </p><p>“Maybe a new house….” Trevor trailed off and Violet sat up from lying on the bed. “What?” </p><p>“A new house. You and me. Big house. And a cat.” Trevor said</p><p>“But what we have is enough.” Violet said, she hated when Trevor would go out of his way to spend money on them.</p><p>“We’re building a life, Vi. You and me okay? Unless you're bored with this old man then I’ll.” Violet slapped his arm and pulled him by his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. </p><p>“Thank you.” She said in between kisses.</p><p>“I love you Violet. Thank you for being strong.” Trevor said. </p><p>“Thank you for wanting to be my man” </p><p>“Oh we’re playing a game of thank you’s now huh?” Trevor questioned playfully and grinned.</p><p>“Didn’t complain when you came last night did you?” Violet responded referring to Trevor’s climax last night and it drove Trevor crazy when she talked this way. He smiled and they made out for a few hours to pass the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Till Death Do Us Never Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viole &amp; T processing their lost</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an eventful morning, Trevor &amp; Violet were back home. Even though they had the talk at the hospital, Trevor knew Vi too well to leave her on her own. She could be drowning in her thoughts if he wasn’t there with her, she was fragile and Trevor always had to knock some sense into her and then she’d be okay again. </p><p>The thought of their own baby made Trevor smile. He didn’t get to really process the news and Violet noticed he was oddly silent as he rummaged through the closet to find a tank top for Violet. She wonders if he’d be happy if they had that baby. She leaned back onto the bed frame and looked at every step Trevor took while her mind was lost in her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>She put her hand on her stomach to feel something. To hopefully feel what it could’ve been like to have that baby. Her eyes fell onto the stitched scars on her left lower abdomen and she held back her tears as she was haunted by the dark memory of the scar. She remembered like it was yesterday, she had refused to have sex with her ex boyfriend and he kicked her, slapped her and god knows what else.</p><p>Suddenly she was afraid, she was lost in the memory that she lost her grip on reality, her reality. Violet cried and Trevor rushed to the bed with the tank top in hand.</p><p>“Vi?” He asked as he tried to make her look at him since she had her face buried on her lap and hugging her knees but she flinched.</p><p>“Baby.” Trevor snapped her out of the memory and she looked at him finally with her reddened eyes. But she saw nothing but love in Trevor’s amber eyes, a look so genuine that could make her make love to him there and there but she controlled herself since they have to wait for a few more days.</p><p>She crawled to his lap instead, a gesture she’d always do when she felt insecure, tired and unable to explain her feelings to Trevor. He understood this familiar gesture of hers, he didn’t like to ask her too many questions.</p><p>She put her hands around his neck signalling to never let her go. She rested her head on his chest, hearing her favorite sound of Trevor’s heartbeat, to her it was the most beautiful sound in the whole wide world and no music can even top that. </p><p>Trevor wrapped his hands around her to hug her, he kissed her head before placing her on the bed to help her change her clothes, Violet groaned in disapproval for moving her. “Wait let’s get you changed first okay.” She stayed there silently while Trevor helped her undress her shirt. He couldn’t help but look at the scar on her left abdomen, he took a moment to take a look of her. Of her beautiful body, and of this beautiful person in front of him that was his.</p><p>Violet realized he could see the evident scar which serves as a reminder of her not being able to get pregnant.</p><p>Of course, it wasn’t the first time he had seen that scar, but she knew this time Trevor now knows how much the scar means nothing but also everything to her. She moved her hand slowly because she was embarrassed by the scar, and she tried to hide but Trevor took notice and he stopped her hand and they looked at each other, eye to eye now. </p><p>Her eyes filled with rims of sadness with hints of love and his eyes reflected his undying love. He placed a kiss on his hand and put it on her scar, his eyes still on her. “You’re beautiful.” He slipped her tank top over her and caressed her flaming locks.</p><p>Trevor stood up from the bed but Violet grabbed his hand and he turned. “Please don’t leave me.” Violet said and he gave a small smile. “I’m not leaving, I’m changing into something more comfy alright? If we can’t fuck for a few weeks, then well I guess we’re gonna cuddle for weeks huh?” He winked at Violet who was now lightening up because of his dirty humour. Even in a crisis, he never seemed to fail to mention their sex life.</p><p>He took off his shirt and slipped into shorts and crawled up to bed besides Violet. He knew she was watching his every move all the time, and sometimes he likes to act as if he doesn’t notice because it turns him on so damn much. They were now sitting against the bed frame. Trevor patted his lap, “come on here cupcake.” Violet crawled onto his lap again and she let herself sunk into him. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Violet looked up at him while her hands trailed his bare chest. “I can’t describe it. It’s like I feel everything and nothing at the same fuckin’ time. But I am glad you’re safe and home with me.” He kissed her forehead. In all honesty, he felt a tinge of sadness by their loss too but he knows too well that it wasn’t neither of their fault but as a person who feels deeply, he knows Vi might be handling it a little harder than he. </p><p>“You make me want to keep going T.” She said to him as she finally pressed her lips on his. “You give me so many reasons to live.” She kissed his cheeks. </p><p>“You keep me going sweetheart.” Trevor said. “So we’re both gonna keep going till forever?” Violet asked.</p><p>“Till death do us never apart.” And they kissed again, for hours on end until they slept in each others arms. Trevor smiled to himself when Violet nuzzled into his chest as she went into deep slumber. </p><p>He looked around the room, taking note of every inch for probably the last time before they move. All the good, bad and the damned memories. But on this unfateful day, is when he realized that Violet &amp; Trevor was only starting and he couldn’t be more in love at this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i feel like they’ve lost something but that made them finally found each other in a way HEHEHE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Beginning of Trevor & Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor &amp; Violet were back in Los Santos because of Amanda’s insistence of spending more time with Violet. Michael &amp; Amanda set up a breakfast date at a restaurant near Del Perro Beach so they could possibly roam around the pier later on.</p><p>A couple of days had passed since Violet and Trevor lost their baby. Violet knew it was merely a baby since she was only three months along but there was this emptiness in her heart that she felt, perhaps the shock was still fresh. Trevor &amp; her spent days in each other’s arms, being the comfort of one another through this grappling reality of theirs. </p><p>She was silent throughout the whole drive to Del Perro and of course Trevor noticed. Even when they arrived and Trevor parked the truck, she didn’t budge from her position on Trevor’s shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder still and Trevor was afraid to move. “Babe?” He asked slowly.</p><p>“Hm?” Violet responded, still not moving. Her mind was filled with thoughts somehow.</p><p>“We’re here.” Trevor said and Violet moved her head and looked around sighing when she realized they had arrived.</p><p>“You wanna go home instead?” Trevor asked knowing she was still in a daze from the loss of their baby. He wished he knew how to make her feel a little better. “No, I think going out is good for us.” She said as Trevor opened her door and helped her out. </p><p>They walked into the restaurant and Amanda stood immediately from their table signalling them from afar. As they approached the table Violet felt a lump in her throat and she hugged Amanda tightly and started sobbing. She had been going through a rough confusing time and even though Trevor was there for her, she needed to talk to someone like Amanda.</p><p>Michael and Trevor both looked surprised by Violet’s sudden outburst, Amanda hugged her back. “Did Trevor do anything?” Amanda asked Violet while looking at Trevor and he rolled his eyes. “That’s fucking typical of you Mandy to assume I did anything.” Trevor said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“No it’s just me, Trevor did nothing.” Violet finally took a hold of herself and let go of Amanda and took a seat besides Trevor who immediately put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Mind filling us in on what was that all about?” Michael asked. </p><p>Trevor looked at Violet letting her take the lead, it was up to her to tell what happened. He didn’t want to say anything knowing it has been a sensitive spot for Violet. </p><p>Amanda looked at Violet for answers, and she finally took a deep breath reaching out to Trevor’s hand and holding it. </p><p>“Trevor and I lost a baby.” She said looking at Trevor who caressed her hand on top of his.</p><p>Amanda and Michael were both speechless. They never expected Trevor to be the dad material of course but Amanda broke the sudden silence. “Oh Vi.” She hugged Violet. </p><p>“Did you want a baby?” Michael asked Trevor.<br/>“Shit, it was all up to her Mikey. Anything she wants I’ll make sure she gets even if it meant having to raise a kid, of our own.” Trevor said.</p><p>“Why don’t you girls talk and me and Trevor go outside for a while. I need a smoke.” Michael said standing up signalling Trevor to follow him to let Violet talk to Amanda. </p><p>“I didn’t want the baby anyway. I don’t ever plan to. But part of me feels like I’m a failure. I can’t have them anymore.” Violet said looking down at her hands.</p><p>“I feel like I’ve failed Trevor, he gives me everything and I can’t even give him this one thing.” She continued and as sad as Amanda is for her friend, she’s going to try her best to make her feel better. </p><p>“Violet you’re giving him everything he deserves don’t you know that?” Amanda said as Violet slowly looked at her absorbing her words.</p><p>“God knows how long I’ve known that psychopath but I have never ever seen him being normal like this.” She paused and looked outside where Trevor and Michael can be seen having a chat. “Well as normal as Trevor can get.”</p><p>“Violet you are the best thing that’s ever happened to him, you have to trust me. You don’t need to give him a baby, he fucking loves you. And my god aren’t you the one marrying THE Trevor Philips?” Amanda questioned. </p><p>Violet snickered a smile, she had forgotten that they were going to get married and the thought of it makes Violet feel all kinds of butterflies. </p><p>“You’re not alone Violet, you have us if that fucker decides to you know fuck things up but after a year of this, I’ve seen enough to know he’s really hooked.” Amanda laughed. “God I can’t believe it, I can’t believe we’re double dating now.”</p><p>“I love him Mandy. I want to take care of him as much as he takes care of me” Violet said.</p><p>Michael cleared his throat as a way to notify that they’ve come back. Trevor took his seat besides Violet and gave her a soft smile putting his hands on her lap slowly caressing her exposed thigh. </p><p>“You okay sweetheart? Has she said anything I have to argue back?” He questioned as he looked at Amanda. Of course they were never really the best of friends, it’s become their nature to talk about each other this way, even though there’s a tinge of animosity between the two, Trevor and Amanda cared for each other as friends deep down. </p><p>Amanda rolled her eyes at Trevor’s typical remark. “That’s typical of you Trevor but one day you will be thanking me.” </p><p>Trevor took Violet’s hands and kissed it as a gesture of reassurance. His little gestures of affection had always been reassuring to Violet and he is certainly very much affectionate and Violet thanks god for that blessing.</p><p>—————————————————</p><p>A little while later both of the couples took a walk on the pier to the fair. Amanda and Michael walked ahead of Trevor and Violet to give them a little space since they hadn’t been alone since they got together earlier.</p><p>Trevor and Violet were holding hands and Violet looked down at their feet as they walked. Trevor finally spoke out breaking their silence. “You okay?” He looked at her.</p><p>Violet stopped walking and took a look of his eyes, reading into his amber eyes to find that familiar gleam of love that was clearly still there. She finally put her lips on his, kissing it slowly, Trevor’s eyes widened by the sudden gesture but began to initiate the small kiss back. She broke the kiss and his lips were flushed.</p><p>“I hope I can take care of you like you take care of me.” Violet said.</p><p>“Are you kidding? I’m the king of the world because of you.” Trevor responded.</p><p>Violet looked down at her fingers before speaking again. “Trevor, I have nothing. No one but you. And I pray that I’m enough for you.”</p><p>“You know what? Let’s get married right now.” Trevor grinned as he walked a little further leaving a stunned Violet behind a few steps to call out for Michael.</p><p>“T what?” She questioned </p><p>“Married, you, me now baby.” Trevor said as he whistled to Michael and Amanda.</p><p>“You’re crazy!” Violet said</p><p>“That I know sweetheart.” He grinned again and gestured to Michael to walk a little faster.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Violet asked again, she didn’t know what to say or what to expect.</p><p>“Marrying me will make me yours forever, am I right? Even though it’s just a fucking piece of paper, but goddamn it Violet we’re doing this.”</p><p>Michael and Amanda finally catched up. “What’s wrong?” Michael asked when he looked at a surprised Violet.</p><p>“We’re getting married now so let’s fucking go.” Trevor said and he grabbed Violet by the waist as they made way for the car. </p><p>“You’re doing this for me?” Violet asked again innocently, still shocked. She was barely processing the fact of being a fiancé let alone being the wife. But this is actually happening, Violet and Trevor’s beginning.</p><p>“I’m doing this for us baby. You’re my ride or die.” Trevor said as he opened the door of the truck for her and kissed her passionately when she finally sat. </p><p>Violet bit her lip when he finally pulled away. “Let’s do this.” Trevor whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi!!!! sorry it took me awhile to upload this! college has been driving me nuts! but i’m back. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Congratulations, Trevor & Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MR AND MRS PHILIPS!!!!’</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT AHEAD!!!!</p><p>its short smut i know but im definitely working on it :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what felt like almost forever,  Trevor and Violet were actually now married with only Michael and Amanda present in support of their best friends. Violet couldn’t stop smiling ever since they were pronounced man and wife.</p><p>The four of them exited the little church at the corner of Rockford Hills and the sun was already down. Trevor was holding Violet by the arm proudly as they walked towards the car. His heart couldn’t help but skip a little when he took a glimpse of a smiling Violet. </p><p>“Kinda weird huh getting married in a leather jacket?” Violet said and Amanda shook her head and shot Trevor a look. “Well like I said Vi, as normal as Trevor can get.” </p><p>“Well congratulations you two and especially to you Violet. Can’t believe this lunatic’s married, to you nonetheless.” Michael patted Trevor’s back. “You be good to her you psycho she’s the best thing to ever happen to you.”</p><p>Violet put her arm around Trevor’s waist and gave a little rub and  responded to Michael’s remarks. “You know what, I may be a little selfish but I know that he’s too good for me but I also wouldn’t want him with anybody else so I might as well have him all to myself.” Violet put her hand on Trevor’s chin and pulled him for a kiss. </p><p>“Damn it she’s right.” Trevor cooed as they broke the kiss and looked into each other’s eyes. In this moment he finally feels what it’s like to live. To have meaning and he no longer feels the emptiness he struggled with many years ago.</p><p>“Well thank you for your time Mikey and Amanda but if you’ll excuse us, my bride and I have wedding duties that require immediate attention.” Trevor gave a suggestive look to Violet who responded with a cheeky smile as he opened the door for Violet.  </p><p>Amanda burst out laughing and gave Violet a hug. “You have fun now alright? Make his life miserable.” and Michael scoffed by that remark and off the lovebirds leave as they enter a new phase of their relationship and life.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Trevor drove them to a secluded spot just nice to see the stars and the ocean from where they were parked. He stopped the engine and took a look at Violet who was looking at him. “Well, I wanted to take you somewhere nice before we went home.”</p><p>Violet didn’t say anything but crawled onto his lap and started kissing him deeply. Trevor grunted in response and that sound made Violet hot as she started to slowly lower herself onto Trevor and grind him. He slipped his tongue and she responded as she ran both her hands through his hair. </p><p>His hands slowly pressed on Violet’s butt as he squeezed them. Lucky for him she was wearing a skirt and she was directly putting more pressure on his growing erection. She finally broke the kiss and looked at him. “Well aren’t you something?” Trevor huffed as he leaned back into the seat. </p><p>Violet bit her lip as she tossed her hair back and leaned in closer to him and whispered. “Come on baby, make love to me.” Trevor’s eyes were immediately dilated, he felt the familiar rush and adrenaline of being fucked up and high on meth but this feeling was completely fueled by love from both him and Violet and it was better than any drug in the world.</p><p>She unbuckled his belt as he removed her panties. “Fuck you’re so hot like this babe.” Trevor said. She reached for his stiff cock and help him guide himself into her. He buried his face against her still clothed chest and finally removed her clothes and unclasped her bra as he slowly rammed into her earning a soft hot moan from her luscious lips.</p><p>She put his hands on her breasts and gave them a squeeze as she continued to ram herself into Trevor as she looked at him directly in the eye with that look enough to drive any man crazy. “Faster baby.” She said softly. “Fuck me harder.” And Trevor groaned as he went faster.</p><p>Thankfully they were somewhere secluded where no one but possibly ghosts would be there as Violet’s moan became a little louder. She gripped the seat of the truck as she felt that heat rising in her lower belly. “Don’t stop baby.” She said as their foreheads were touching each other. “Fuck Vi. I’m close” Trevor let out a huff and she kissed him and bit his lip a little to drive him over the edge and with that Trevor went a little faster and hit that exact spot causing Violet to scream his name “Trevor I’m gonna come”  as the wave and electricity of pleasure hit the both of them. </p><p>They both rode the wave of pleasure slowly as Trevor now was holding her closely slowly bringing her down from the high, an usual act of love Trevor would do after they had sex. Their voices were now coming back slowly as Trevor removed himself out of Violet. They both kissed again and Violet smiled.</p><p>“Well certainly did not think that would happen.” He said as he helped her dress again. “It is our wedding night isn’t it?” Violet laughed and she was still on his lap, not moving one bit.<br/>Trevor said nothing in response but looked at her and smiled as the stars were shining bright just above her.</p><p>“What are you looking at? Violet questioned. “You.” She smiled. “I’ve got another surprise for you after this.” He revealed.</p><p>“Trevor Philips, how many surprises can you possibly conjure up!” She exclaimed. She was right, with Trevor it was never endless, if he loves you he’d shower you with literally everything he can. “You’ll see baby.” He said as he caressed her red hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tell Me Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the slow updates! I have my final exam tomorrow and I have an internship interview on Thursday, pls send prayers I hope I get the job!!! LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR READING!!! &lt;3 ESPECIALLY DARK_TIDES all my love 4 u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their little love-making session under the stars, Trevor drove back to Los Santos to stay at one of those nice hotels in Vespucci Beach. Considering the emotional roller coaster the two had been going through, this was the perfect excuse to finally get away together.</p><p>The drive into the city was lonely as it was already 2AM when they left. Violet was tired from her emotional breakdown at the restaurant and her sudden wedding and the unplanned sex in the middle of nowhere with Trevor. </p><p>She was sleeping while Trevor drove. She was laying on his lap. Her face was facing Trevor so Trevor could take a look at her once in a while.</p><p>He can’t help but smile at the sight of his beautiful bride. He can’t even believe he’s a married man. With Violet everything feels surreal as if he had to pinch himself to reassure that it is in fact his current reality where he is finally getting the ‘happy ever after’ he had convinced himself he’d never experience.</p><p>They were almost close to the hotel when Violet started to turn aggressively from side to side on his lap as if she was struggling from getting pinned. Trevor quickly pulled the truck over to the side of the lonely road leading to Vespucci and tried to wake her up.</p><p>She would have these nightmares every now and then but she hasn’t had one of those in awhile. Trevor touched her face slowly “Baby it’s okay, it’s me.” She flinched but woke up and sat up from her sleeping position almost immediately. </p><p>She was breathing and panting and she looked around to see where she was as though she couldn’t see Trevor was there with her. “Vi?” Trevor put his hands on her shoulder and she turned around looking at him and softened her gaze at the sight of her lover. She was safe again but she was still breathing heavily.</p><p>She immediately threw her hands over Trevor and embraced him tightly and didn’t want to let go. “Okay there cupcake, you okay?” Trevor laughed.</p><p>She didn’t say anything but shook her head and Trevor frowned. He hated it when she wasn’t okay, it kills him to know whenever she’s hurting.</p><p>“We’re almost there okay? Let’s get some rest.” Trevor kissed her hair and she still hugged Trevor as he started the truck again.</p><p>When they arrived, Trevor carried their bags and had his free hand over her waist and kept Violet close. They’d been silent most of the time and Violet was obviously still distracted from her dream. She had trouble drawing the line between fiction and reality, maybe that’s the consequences of having lived through hell and back before she even met Trevor. </p><p>When they got into the room, Trevor put their bags in the closet and closed the door. Violet stepped into the room but didn’t budge any further because she was still lost in her thoughts. </p><p>“You wanna talk about it?” Trevor snapped her out of her thoughts and immediately swept her off of her feet and carried her to bed. </p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed with Violet still in his arms and she finally looked at those glazed amber eyes of his. </p><p>“Just the usual nightmare of me being back in that shitty little place.” She said referring to her old apartment she had lived in with her ex boyfriend years ago, where the abuse would take place. </p><p>Trevor put a hand on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry you still keep having these nightmares but I’m here.” He put her on the bed finally and as usual helped her change into her pyjamas before jumping into bed himself.</p><p>“You know I could find that son of a goddamn bitch and kill him.” Trevor said casually as he snuggled up to Violet. </p><p>“It’s not gonna change the fact that he scarred me T.”  Trevor kissed her bare shoulder as she continued. “I have to ask you something.” </p><p>“Oh? What is it baby?” Trevor propped his elbow to support his head while his hand absentmindedly caressed Violet’s body who was facing the other side. </p><p>“I know what you’re going to answer but you have to stick to that promise okay?” Violet said hesitantly, trying to hold in her cry.</p><p>“What is it Vi?” Trevor asked as he sat up. </p><p>“You’re not gonna hurt me right? Like physically.” She asked the stupid question she perfectly know the answer to but for some reason her mind needed a reassurance after that horriying dream of being trapped and beaten up again and again endlessly by her ex.</p><p>“What? Jesus, fuck no!” Trevor raised his voice a little which caused Violet to widen her eyes at the tone of his response and Trevor softened back immediately. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that. Babe I would and I will never ever hurt a woman especially my wife?!” Trevor cocked his eyebrow at his last sentence.</p><p>“I’m a dick I know but I will never lay a finger on you.” He put his hands on the back of his neck, rubbing it. “Except of course when I wanna have a little fun with you then.” He said demostrating his fingers fucking her and she slapped his shoulder softly, she was slowly coming back to her senses again.</p><p>“You’re so patient with me, I hate it sometimes.” Violet said as she pulled him close to her onto the bed again. “Well look at it this way Vi. I spent almost 48 years of my life constantly running around, fucking around, sleeping around and waking up in the middle of nowhere and I achieved all my fucking dreams. And I thought I had my life all together that way but when you came.” He laughed and shook his head.</p><p>“It was like I had been longing for this.” Gesturing his fingers back and forth to them. </p><p>“All the money I have can’t even fucking measure up the worth you are to me Violet. I didn’t need to run anymore and if I did have to run, it’s gonna be with you. And I’m fucking A with that, aren’t you?” He questioned.</p><p>“Well why would I marry you in the first place?” She questioned back in response to his question. </p><p>“See you answered your own fucking question sweetie and if that ain’t enough.” He climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply and she bit his lip just a little not too much to leave a mark or even pain and he pulled away but their foreheads were still clinging onto each other.</p><p>“Maybe I should ask more questions next time.” Violet smiled.</p><p>“I’ll be glad to answer them sweetcheeks.” He kissed her again and again until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms just like any other normal night for Trevor &amp; Violet</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Little Shrinking Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Violet bumps into old faces in this short flller chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I eKNOW I MADE ALICE HER BEST FRIEND BUT NOW I CHANGED IT TO HER SISTER AND WE WILL GET INTO IT IN LATER CHAPTERS I LOVE U ALL HI IM DONE W COLLEGE FOR NOW hope i get the internship and now i have more time to write i know its short but i didnt want to leave y’all waiting for longer coz i miss them too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Violet &amp; Trevor spent the day at the beach and she went for a quick ice cream run for a while. She wore her long wavy flaming red hair down and covered her body with a black lace cardigan.  </p><p>As she paid for the ice cream for Trevor and her. She turned around and bumped into none other than Alice, her older sister with Todd the ex boyfriend of hers. Shivers ran down her spine as series of flashbacks hit her there and there.</p><p>“Well Toddy if isn’t our little shrinking Violet.” Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes while Todd held her close to his waist. Violet couldn’t believe they were still together but she couldn’t think straight now she had to run.</p><p>“If you’ll excuse me.” She said and turned around but Todd pulled her by the arm making one of the ice cream fall. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked in that familiar irritated tone of his.</p><p>“Let go of me!” Violet raised her voice. “Aw look at that she thinks she’s so independent and strong now that she’s all alone.” Alice mocked her. </p><p>“What do you want from me?” Violet questioned feeling irritated. “Nothing, maybe just to make your life miserable.” Todd answered. </p><p>“You weren’t satisfied with the time we had? Aw too bad.” Violet scoffed at this point she was already irritated with these two shitheads. </p><p>“I’ve got to be going.” Violet said but she was once again pulled by Alice this time. “No no stay a little let’s catch up with our little Violet.” </p><p>“I don’t think there’s any catching up to do as you can see you both are fucking dirt in the grave to me” She snickered and she realized that Trevor’s sense of humor must’ve been rubbing off on her.</p><p>“My what a talker you are now little miss sunshine.” Alice scoffed. “What have you been doing with Grandma’s money?” She asked.</p><p>“You took it all you stupid bitch.” Alice slapped her. and she could feel the burning of her skin immediately. “You know damn well that’s a fucking lie.” </p><p>“You fucking took it are you fucking senile? You’re gonna fucking regret whatever this is you’re doing!” Violet shouted. </p><p>“Oh yeah no one’s gonna fucking run to you Violet you have no one.” Todd laughed. </p><p>That’s not true Violet told herself, Trevor’s here he just doesn’t know what’s happening. She was lost in her mind and everything suddenly became hazy as the burning of the slap crept in and the sun began to look dark as she longs for Trevor in the back of her mind and she was in a black hole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHAT HAPPENED??? I promise the next chapter’s gonna be LONGGGG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Drowning In The Sea of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen to dancing in the moonlight by king harvest for the ultimate experience after they get back kekeke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet felt sick to her stomach every flashback was creeping in and every fear she has is boiling in her blood. She’s trapped, she could just run it is a public place after all but she didn’t want to cause a scene. She tried her best to keep herself steady. She knew it was the iron deficiency from the miscarriage kicking into overdrive but fuck if only Trevor would save her. </p><p>She put her hand on her stomach as comfort. “I’ve got to be going.” Violet said but she was once again pulled by Alice this time. “No no stay a little let’s catch up with our little Violet.” </p><p>“I don’t think there’s any catching up to do as you can see you both are fucking dirt in the grave to me” She snickered and she realized that Trevor’s sense of humor must’ve been rubbing off on her.</p><p>“My my what a talker she is now Toddy.” Alice laughed and noticed the big diamond ring on her finger. “Oh wait you’ve got to be kidding me don’t tell me you’re married?” She laughed. </p><p>Violet couldn’t stand it, she realized she’s a strong woman now but all she wants is to run back to Trevor. “That I am.” She gave an evil smile of satisfaction. “In fact, he’s a multimillionaire if you even care but that’s just a small detail.” She put her sunglasses on top of her head now. </p><p>“You? Married? Who would even marry you” Todd questioned. Of course he had to ask and insult her at the same time. He had stepped neared to Violet making her get goosebumps.</p><p>“No my boy, the real question would be who the fuck would even be near a filthy ugly pig like you?” A familiar gruff voice approached them and Violet instantly knew it was Trevor and she felt her heart coming back into a normal pace again, he quickly put his arms around her waist standing behind her. She didn’t need to look to know it was him. She could recognize Trevor even from a million miles away. </p><p>Todd however was now a little frightened considering how small he is compared to Trevor. Trevor could just put a finger on his forehead and he would be running for the hills. </p><p>“Are these fucking composts bothering you baby?” Trevor asked Violet and she cleared her throat and gave him a look that said ‘I’m in trouble’ before responding. “Trevor this is Alice and Todd.” Suddenly Violet felt Trevor gripping on her cardigan and that’s when she knew it was going to happen. “Do you mean to tell me that this is your shit of a sister and your piece of shir ex boyfriend who went around your back playing with you?”.</p><p>“Who are you?!” Alice questioned. “I’m your fucking nightmare.” Trevor’s rage burst out of nowhere and he immediately punched the shit out of Todd. Violet was not surprised however given the fact that she had told him everything. Well almost everything. He was the reason Violet still has night terrors, he was the reason Violet’s perfect body had scars and he was the reason Trevor had to make sure Violet knew how to be okay again even on her own. </p><p>Todd couldn’t even fight back since Trevor only gets stronger when gets angrier and the fact that he’s the number one guy on his hit list now there's no holding back. “How the fuck are you still alive?!” Trevor growled. “You should be fucking dead for what you did to my girl!” </p><p>Alice was in horror “Violet make him stop!” and Violet looked at her. “Did you make Todd stop when he did that to me? In front of you?” She questioned. </p><p>Todd was bleeding and he was barely breathing. “Violet he’s gonna fucking die!” Alice shouted. </p><p>“Who the hell taught you to treat women like shit?” Trevor gave him a last punch on his nose and Todd cried in pain. “He broke my fucking nose!” </p><p>“That’s what you fucking get for breaking my wife!”’Trevor stepped on Todd’s manhood and the man growled in pain. </p><p>Violet reached out to hold Trevor’s shoulder in an effort to calm him down. “Okay baby that’s enough I think he got the message.” </p><p>Todd was crying in pain on the ground and Trevor finally stood up. His knuckles were bleeding for sure but nothing could sting more than knowing Violet was abused like a rag doll by this asshole. “Don’t you fucking dare show your fucking plastic faces ever again in our fucking lives?!” Trevor gripped Todd by the collar and Todd could feel his feet getting lifted from the ground.</p><p>“And you!” He pointed to Alice. “If you don’t stay out of our lives I will make sure you both boil to death you got it?” He looked back at Todd and released him. Thank god it’s a weekday the beach was not that crowded, the ice cream man however left his truck after Trevor had his little outburst. </p><p>“Get the fuck outta here you fucking turds!” Trevor shouted and they both ran for the hills just as Violet had predicted. “</p><p>He took his breath before slowly turning back to Violet and his face was softened at the sight of her but he noticed her reddened cheek and she immediately hugged him tightly and he could feel his shirt was turning wet. “What happened to your cheek?” He asked. She didn’t let out a cry or noise she just wept into him and he let her. </p><p>She wasn’t scared anymore but her anxiety got the better of her.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to see that. I-“ Violet cut him off. “You saved me once again T.” </p><p>“Yeah now we know next time you’re not gonna go anywhere alone.” He laughed but she didn’t respond. Choosing to embrace him to feel safe again. </p><p>“I could kill that son a bitch.” Trevor said and Violet felt him tensing up and she pressed her hands on his chest. “I know but he probably needs a new face now that you butchered it which is good.” Violet said, her face still on his shirt. “And I don’t think he’s gonna bother me anymore he just met my deadly husband.” Violet laughed.</p><p>He pulled her off of him and she pouted. “Let me look at those beautiful violet eyes of yours.” She tried to hide a smile.“Is that a smile I see?” He teased her again and he pulled her again for another hug. “You’re with me now baby.”</p><p>Suddenly she yawned. “Oh she’s falling asleep now?!” Trevor said in a high-pitched voice and carried her in his arms. “Let’s get youuuuu to bed then.”  and she put her arms around his neck while he walked them back to the hotel.</p><p>“How did you even find me?” Violet questioned. “Come on do you think I was dumb enough to let you go buy ice cream alone? You’re a fucking diamond don’t you forget that.” He said and she was amused. She leaned her head into his chest and she could hear his heart beating. “I could do this forever.” She softly yawned again.</p><p>“Me too.” Trevor said as he kissed her forehead</p><p>As they got into their room Violet noticed Trevor’s bloody knuckles. “Babe you’re injured.” Concerned she ran to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit. Trevor sat on the bed shirtless switching through the channels and Violet came back to the room. </p><p>She sat besides him and started to patch him up. “It’s gonna sting.” Trevor nodded. “I’m sorry you had to punch someone for me today.” </p><p>“Labelling him as someone is kinda under credit Vi don’t you think?” He lifted one eyebrow. “You’re too nice to douches you know that? Including me.” </p><p>“You’re not a douche Trevor.” She kissed his cheeks. “You’re buttering me up now?” He laughed.</p><p>She wrapped his hand with a bandage. “No I’m just trying to do what I’m here for.” She smiled. “And what is that you’re here for?” Trevor questioned. He knows it drives her up the wall when he plays around like that. </p><p>“To take care of you like you take care of me. To remind you how much you mean to me. And to drive me crazy with your silly questions like that!” She playfully slapped his arm and laid in bed followed by a giggling Trevor.</p><p>“Well isn’t that what married couples are supposed to do? Drive each other crazy?” He propped his head on his elbow. </p><p>“God please Trevor promise me to not let us turn into those old conventional couples.” She put close her face with her hands trying to not imagine them as a normal married couple.</p><p>“Are you saying that I’m old?” Trevor acted offended. “Are you still insecure bout your age?” She laughed and stood up to put on some music so she could dance in this moment. </p><p>“No!” Trevor growled and she laughed even more as she grabbed Trevor’s hands to join her dance to Dancing in The Moonlight by King Harvest. </p><p>“Okay Mr Philips. If it makes you feel any better I think you’re the most gorgeous man alive.” Her hands were wrapped around his neck and he pulled her in closer and just looked into her eyes. “Besides my point is that I don’t want to be like Michael and Amanda.” She continued.</p><p>“Fuck no! Never! Sheesh” Trevor said in disgust. “Never you mind that sweetheart I’ll assure you everyday is a fucking A-Adventure baby.” </p><p>“I love you Trevor. It feels so long since I said that.” Violet kissed him. “I love you, Violet.” And they kissed and swayed as their bodies connected to each other like a puzzle drowning in the sea of love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ugh these two!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Damn & The Damaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG i’m so invested in Frances &amp; Trevor that i completely abandoned my babies Violet &amp; T.... ksjsshhss</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few weeks of being glued to the hip after getting married, Violet and Trevor finally spent a day apart after Amanda practically begged to hangout with Violet who was still busy being spoiled by Trevor. </p><p>He of course spent the day with Michael just dwelling on their nonsensical thoughts while Amanda and Violet went on a shopping spree for Violet and Trevor’s new house.</p><p>Violet had recovered physically smoothly from her miscarriage weeks back but she still can’t stop being haunted by the overwhelming flashbacks of being rushed and not knowing what was going on. </p><p>Out of all the days, her body chose to be a little sick today. Her body ached and a headache was clear and the Los Santos heat only made it worse. The doctor had told her to slow down her sex life but of course being with Trevor, made that little restriction slip her mind. </p><p>Lately she couldn't help but think about how her body’s failing her and how she had kept that thought all on her own these past few weeks, that is until Amanda noticed her zoning out in the middle of a conversation at a nice restaurant they were having tea at.</p><p>“Vi?” Amanda snapped. </p><p>“Hm?” She fiddled with her teaspoon.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Amanda questioned, concerned.</p><p>“Yeah I am.. Just tired.” Violet sipped her tea, feeling her headache worsening.</p><p>Amanda’s eyebrows furrowed and she brushed it off. “So how’s married life?” </p><p>“Glorious.” Violet gleamed at the thought of Trevor, god she missed him. She missed his loud mouth, she missed the way his hands felt on her body and she sure missed his lips on her even though it had only been a few hours.</p><p>“That’s good to know.” Amanda said casually.</p><p>“Tell me something Mandy, have you ever um.. Miscarried?” Violet questioned, she shook her legs feeling nervous as her body slowly ached and weakened internally.</p><p>Amanda looked at her for a moment, trying not to offend her or make her feel as if she was a loser. “I have not..” She revealed. “But that doesn’t make you less of a woman than I am.” She called the waiter for the bills and paid.</p><p>The two women walked in Rockford Plaza again. “Why do you ask Vi?” Amanda asked.</p><p>She had only asked because she was clueless as to what to do and how to move on. Moving on was the hardest part though. </p><p>“Just asking.” Violet laughed it off to make it seem she wasn’t hurting, she felt nauseous all of a sudden. “Wait I really gotta go to the bathroom, I don’t feel too good.” She said, giving Amanda the plastic bags she was holding and running to the nearest bathroom.</p><p>Her body felt cold all of a sudden as she puked her guts out into the toilet. Her headache was getting worse and she couldn’t even stand up anymore.</p><p>“Fucking hell.” She put her hands on her stomach as it felt like someone was kicking her in the guts.</p><p>Violet tried to stand up even though her heart’s beating a tad faster than before but she slipped as her visions became blurry, knocking her head on the toilet seat and she passed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I told ya I’d fucking win.” Trevor said admonishingly, climbing off the bike Michael and him had rented to take a brotherly stroll down Vespucci beach. </p><p>Michael struggled to climb off but he was annoyed for always being the butt of Trevor’s jokes. “Ya know, life is not a fucking competition alright?” He wiped the sweat off of his forehead.</p><p>Michael’s phone rang and he picked up, putting one hand on his hips. “Hello.”</p><p>“Michael is Trevor with you?” Amanda said as the sirens grew louder.</p><p>“Wait where are you? Why are there sirens in the background?” Michael exclaimed making Trevor looked at him, he stepped closer to Michael and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Don’t panic. We’re going to Mount Zonah Medical Centre right now, Violet had a little accident in the bathroom.” </p><p>“What?” Michael’s face dropped and Trevor furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“Meet us there Michael!” Amanda yelled and ended the call.</p><p>The hardest part was to break it to Trevor, his temper would just burst through the roof and with Michael not knowing much about what had happened it would only make him cuss out Michael.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Trevor questioned.</p><p>“We gotta go to Mount Zonah.”</p><p>He and Michael started to walk towards the car, “Why?” Trevor questioned again.</p><p>“Don’t fucking panic alright? Violet had a little accident so we’re heading there now.”</p><p>Trevor’s heart stopped along with his walking, it felt like he had been struck by lightning. Michael turned to him and pulled him into the car.</p><p>“Come on T we gotta go!”</p><p>Amanda waited in the waiting room pacing back and forth of the small room, the tiles and walls of the room were pale and that awful smell of every hospital was ringing in her nose. </p><p>She couldn’t help but worry about Violet, the moment she had found Violet passed out in the toilet with her forehead cut and bleeding still was running fresh in the back of her mind.</p><p>Amanda heard loud footsteps running and of course and enraged Trevor walked in the waiting room followed by Michael who was trying to calm him down.</p><p>“Where is she?” Trevor asked Amanda and she pointed to the door that separates the waiting room and the operating theatre.</p><p>“What the fuck happened Amanda?” Trevor gritted his teeth in anger trying his best to not yell after being warned by the nurses out front.</p><p>“She went to the bathroom and I went to check on her after a while but she was already unconscious and had a cut on her forehead… Called the ambulance and here we are.” Amanda tucked her hair back and chose to finally sit in one of those uncomfortable chairs.</p><p>Trevor had one hand on his hips as he tried to make sense of things. “I leave her for a few fuckin’ hours!” He gruffed, closing his face with his sweaty palms.</p><p>He was being reminded of that tragic day waking up to Violet bleeding and clueless of what’s happening. He curled his fist as his gut reminded of what it felt like to almost lose her. He couldn’t lose her, not yet.</p><p>A doctor came out of the other door and approached the trio. “Friends of Violet Philips?” He asked as Trevor walked closer to him.</p><p>“I’m her husband. Please what’s wrong with her?” </p><p>“She had a miscarriage a few weeks back correct?” He asked in which Trevor nodded as a response. Amanda listened closely, remembering how she and Violet had talked about miscarriages.</p><p>“Her uterus is infected and from that it’s led to sepsis which caused her to hemorrhage.<br/>You got here just in time.”</p><p>Trevor was doomed, he didn’t know what to do or what to say. Amanda stepped in, knowing that this was out of Trevor’s field to understand what Violet’s going through. </p><p>“Is she conscious?” Amanda asked. </p><p>“She will be in awhile, maybe a day. Depends on how she responds to the medication.”</p><p>Michael rubbed Trevor’s back.</p><p>“Don’t worry, she’ll be alright.”</p><p>“If she’s alright she would be here.”  Trevor snapped.</p><p>“It’s either you save her or live everyday in ignorance knowing she could be gone one day because of an untreated infection, do you want that Mr Philips?”</p><p>The thought of Violet getting sick and being patched up makes him want to cry. He had spent most of his adult life burying some stranger or blowing his enemies heads off casually but just the mere thought of Violet getting a small paper cut made him want to hold her and tell her it’s gonna be alright.</p><p>Over the past year, Amanda had seen how Trevor was improving in his life, not that she cared anyway but at the spark of the name of Violet, she knew it was evident that the only drug he depended on was Violet’s love. She elbowed Michael as a signal to comfort Trevor. </p><p>“Trevor, it happens okay. It’s not anyone’s fault.”<br/>Amanda reassured him who was pacing the room again back and forth again.</p><p>“Just bring my wife back to me doctor or I swear to god I’ll burn down this fucking hospital!” He exclaimed and Michael rolled his eyes at his best friend’s threat. Leave it to Trevor to threaten everyone, even the doctor saving your wife’s life.</p><p>He waited, accompanied by Amanda and Michael. At exactly midnight, Trevor had asked Amanda and Michael to go home but they brushed it off saying it was more important to wait for him. </p><p>They had given Violet the best room in the hospital of course on Trevor’s personal request since he said “Money is not a problem.”</p><p>So the three of them waited in the room for Violet. Amanda was getting bored of the depressing silence as she knows Violet will be alright, she couldn’t help but remember the conversation they had earlier about her miscarriage.</p><p>“Tell me Trevor, has Vi talked to you about the miscarriage?” Amanda asked as she sipped an awful coffee from the cafeteria.</p><p>Trevor looked out the window watching cars pass by every second. “Not recently.”</p><p>“Did y’all want a baby?” Michael asked as he flipped through the channels of the television.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Trevor sighed heavily, his nails digging into his palms as he remembered the encounter with Violet’s sister and ex-boyfriend.</p><p>The doors to the room opened with a crack and the dooming sound of any hospital door as nurses in white came in wheeling a bed where Violet was sleeping through her medication with the oxygen tube in her nose and wires were connected to her all over and that sight just frightened Trevor even more.</p><p>He cleared his throat feeling a huge lump forming and waited until the nurses to leave. Amanda gave a pat on his shoulder.</p><p>When the nurses left, Amanda approached the side of the bed and looked at Violet who was in a medicated slumber. </p><p>“She’s okay.” Amanda turned back to Trevor who didn’t dare to come close as he was reminded of the time Violet miscarried, he thought he had lost her then.</p><p>“We’ll leave you alone but we’ll come back in the morning T.” Michael said and Trevor nodded.</p><p>As soon as they left Trevor slowly took a seat on the big chair besides the bed. He could hear nothing but the loud beeping sound of her heart being monitored.</p><p>He leaned into the chair finally relaxing after being tense the whole day but within a second Violet jolted awake breathing heavily as if she was being choked as she looked at her unfamiliar surroundings.</p><p>He held her immediately, “You’re okay I’m here.” She slowly breathed normally again as she realized she was safe. </p><p>Trevor kissed her forehead as she returned to her resting position.</p><p>“I don’t know what happened.” She said as he held her hands and kissed it. “I’m sorry.” She muttered again, feeling as if she was too much of a work. </p><p>“What are you sorry for?” He raised his eyebrow, </p><p>“There’s always something wrong with me. I don’t think you want to keep up.” She was getting tired of herself. </p><p>Trevor sat on the bed. “Jesus Violet you’re battling with your life and all you can think of is how tired I am? Of you?!”</p><p>“See now you’re mad. You never call me Violet..” She lashed back out surprising Trevor and herself in the process. It must be the medicines and being all wired up is making her feel some sort of way.</p><p>“Is it hard for you to understand that I’m here to take care of you?” Trevor said softly, trying not to sound angry. He was getting a little impatient with her.</p><p>“I am damaged!” She screamed out startling Trevor, she rarely screamed at him even if they argued. </p><p>“Has it ever occurred to you that it’s equally my fault that you had to go through a fucking miscarriage? Has it?!” Trevor asked as he stood up from the bed. “If I wasn’t stupid enough that one time when we were having sex then this wouldn’t have happened.”</p><p>She leaned back into the pillow and looked at the ceiling. “I’m as equally damaged as you but I am not going to throw away the best fucking thing in my life.”  He continued.</p><p>She sniffled and Trevor looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy and it was like she had changed completely and she looked so tired. </p><p>“I need time.” Violet said to his surprise.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Trevor questioned. “Please just go Trevor.” She responded, even though her heart was breaking. She had to get it together herself and she didn’t want to bring Trevor down along with her. </p><p>“I’m not leaving you.” Trevor panicked.</p><p>“Just go!” She lashed out again and he nodded, his heart didn’t want to leave. How could he leave? Violet was right there in a fucking hospital room but she was in her head to even care.</p><p>“Alright.. I’ll fucking leave.” And with that he slowly started to walk away but he came back to kiss her forehead and cheeks. </p><p>Violet turned to her side and slowly wept as her mind went for a spiral down the drain, her heart ached and she cried thinking of how she finally pushed Trevor away. Her demons were probably clapping for her success but part of her shattered knowing that she was going to spend her first night away from him, maybe forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im crying myself rn im sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>